The life of the Game
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is about the great life of Paul Michael Levesque AKA Triple H. It is a kind of high detailed autobiography from his big big fan from Slovakia. Hope you will enjoy this nice little story, Also dont forget to leave a REVIEW for me.
1. Chapter 1

**GREAT LIFE OF KING OF KINGS**

My name is Paul Michael Levesque. Many of my longtime fans would tell you that my name is really interesting. They knew me only as Triple H. But my life did not start as the great cerebral assassin itself. No, not at all.

My life started really good. I was given a really nice name Paul after my father. Michael was of course like in any American family name after my favourite grandfather Michael Lloyd Levesque. I heard from my mom Patricia Levesque that my second grandfather came to our great country of US from Europe. Yeah you get it. He came from France. Then she told me, that his name was Pierre Levesque and he came to the America from Nice. It was really interesting story, I gotta tell you that.

I was born on July 27th 1969 in a little town of Nashua, New Hampshire. My parents were an average american family like any other family living in our town. So I was a summer kid. It was really good, because I celebrated my birthday, when everybody was sunbathing and enjoying summer Holidays, just like me, of course.

When it comes to my siblings, well sibling. I got one sister. Her name is Lynn. Lynn Levesque. Very nice. Same letters. I really like her, because when I got into some kind of trouble, she spoke to me and I was feeling alright and I never ever did the same mistake yet again. She is younger than me a lot younger. But a young difference was never in question between two of us. If you are interested , she has a little son with her husband George.

When it comes to wrestling, I always dreamt of becoming the professional wrestler. I was growing up near some jacked up guys. They were going to that gym along the street from our house. I was really looking up to them. They were always my idols of what I wanted to become. I wanted to look like them.

It was not an easy task I gotta say. They were looking like greek gods. Their bodies were absolutely amazingly ripped and chiseled. Me, I was subtile, slim kid who was raising up in Nashua watching Ric Flair doing battles with likes of Randy Savage, Hulk Hogan and Sting in WCW. But I wanted to be like them. To become a wrestler and an icon.

One day, my father was talking to me about risks of becoming a pro wrestler, it was a conversation like this

"Well, Paul you must remember that, being a pro wrestler is really hard and tough. You must be training all the time, you will be apart from your own family, you wont be seeing your own kids growing up, and most of all, me and your mother would not be really happy for you being disappointed.

"But, dad, I know the risks you are talking about. Look at Ric Flair, he apparently is not afraid of not seeing his kids growing up and he has become an 15 time world champion. He is the Nature Boy, the legend of pro wrestling. I just want to look good, to be popular among others, to inspire a few people, if you know, what I mean, dad...

"Yeah, I know Paul, but the school is really expensive, where would you go from here?

"I dont know quite just now. I need to focuse on my body and my mind. I want to be ripped, I wanna look really good, to be a bodybuilder.

"So, what are your goals Paul?

"I want to become a pro wrestler, a really good one and first of all I need to start somehow. And the bodybuilding competitions would be great for me.

"Yeah, but look at yourself, you are only 125 lbs, you need to become bigger and much, much stronger, Paul.

"Dont worry, dad, I will become much, much bigger and stronger. I am gonna make it happen, dont worry about anything.

"Ok, talk to your mom later, ok?

"Ok, dad, but right now, why Lynn can go out and I cant?

"Lynn is just going out with her friends from the neighborhood, you would not want to go out with her, would you?

"No, but I got my own friends, dad. I want to go out with John, Mike and Steve to work out a little at the gym.

"Ok, go ask your mother, I am ok with that, if you wanna become a pro wrestler, you better start being ripped, my son.

So I went to my mother, she was just watching television, another of that telenovel crap. So I asked her straightforward.

"Mom, can I go out with my friends to work out at the gym, please?

"Ok, when you will come back, I am gonna wait for you with a dinner, your favourite brown rice and chicken meat with vegetables and some fruit for later.

"Ok, you are the best, mom. I am gonna come back at 7 PM.

"Ok, have a good time, Paulie.

So for a information, I was 13 at the time. Sorry to skip my twelve years of early life, but it was nothing unusual, I started to attend New Hampshire elementary school. It was really good, but I was starting to be a culturist.

So me and my three friends went to that gym I told you about earlier. When we went there, many guys were already working out. We took our shirts off, we were like little bodybuilders from Disney World. Steve started to work on his abs and delts, while I was concentrating on my pecs and shoulders.

I really wanted to look good in a t- shirts. And pecs, shoulders and arms were the best recipe for that. I was starting with push- ups and lift- ups. Then I proceeded to work on my abdomen and triceps along with biceps and my back.

Boys were exhausted after a while, but I was still really working out. After a two hours I decided to go back home, I told boys that they should go home right away. I was dating that time Amy Roberts, very nice blonde with some good looking eyes and other women stuff. She was like me. She wanted to become a fitness model, when she will grow up older. I dated her for about three weeks now, but she was starting to bore me. So I dumped her and I was single once again. I was a boy with bright eyes and blonde medium long hair. Girls were loving my smile. And I was loving them, of course, if they handled me well.

That was just a start for me. I was going to attend a high school later, but for now, I was just eating very much food and working out. Soon at the age of 15 I already got 145 lbs, it was really nice body mass. But other goals were just waiting for me, like first bodybuilder competitions in New Hampshire area. But that goes on for later chapters...

WHAT DO YOU THINK. I AM PLANNING TO GO REAL DEEP WITH THIS. HHH IS THE GREATEST RING BATTLER AND HUNTER OF ALL TIMES. SO LEAVE A **REVIEW!** FOR ME


	2. Winning a big one

**CHAPTER 2**

**WINNING ON NATIONAL STAGE**

So you already knew, what I was doing till my thirteen age. My parents were still doing pretty good just as good as my sister Lynn. She was dating some strange guy, I never remembered his name, it sounded like Hossan, some Arabian fool, who was looking that way, you know very strange, but not just like som Arabian millionaire, not at all.

So I was starting to look really bulky and hulky. I was looking at me in the mirror and I was really amazed by my look. You know I was 18 years old young grown boy with some skin problems and I was having longer light blonde hair. And my smile was adding a grace to it also. So after I dumped some of my girlfriends and also friends, who were jealous of me, I started to attend bodybuilding competitions along New Hampshire. People were looking at me with respect, honor, because I was looking really good and ripped.

It was already 1987. I was just finishing my high school, but I was alredy in several bodybuilding competitions along country. I first started with it when I was fourteen years old. To be exact it was 1984. I heard about Communists occupying Czechoslovakia and similar things happening in long distanced Europe. The old continent as it was called. My French ancestors were there for a long time, but I was not heading there anytime soon unless I had to. So after I finished my high school, I could concentrate fully on my bodybuilding career. My day of first gained glory has finally come

"Hey Paul, are you nervous? , my dad asked me, he was standing alongside with my mother and sister Lynn

"No, dad, I feel very fine. As a matter of fact, I am really confident. Lynn, keep your fingers crossed for me, ok? Cos I really wanna win that competition.

"Oh my son Paulie, you are gonna be great, I am sure about that, said my mom Patricia

"Of course mom, dont worry, after I win this competition I am gonna take you out for some ice cream, what do you say?

"That would be great Paul, go there and show them, who has the rippest body of them all.

So the competition already started. It was in the capital city of New Hampshire- Concord. I was under some pressure but I did not allowed to show some signs of intimidation from other contestants, that were there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 58th annual Bodybuilding Competition of young boys from our great state New Hampshire, my name is Michael Boyd and I am gonna lead you through this very special evening for these nice looking boys. First of all let me introduce to you our 15 competitors...

He started naming all of 15 contestants, until he standed next to the Paul Levesque.

"And dear ladies and gentlemen, our last boy came to us from Nashua, New Hampshire...

"Paulie, Paulie, Paulie, everybody was chanting his name, almost his whole family from Nashua

" He is very popular as I can see. So he came to us from Nashua, New Hampshire, he weighted to this day 170 lbs and his height is 6 ft, please welcome Paul Michael Levesque

"Paulie, Paulie, Paulie, Paulie, Paulie...

"Alright boys, show us what you got, first we are gonna shoot some photos of your oiled bodies, please be aware to smile to the camera, cause the camera loves you right now...

"Alright, that is very nice boys, you are handling it pretty well, lets see... well it is okay for me...

After two hours of unstopping shooting and classification from judges, it finally came down to results

"Ok, dear ladies and gentlemen, our judges have finally made their decisions, your winner is and the new Mr. Teenage New Hampshire... is Paul Michael Levesque... congratulations to you Paul, you made it boy... hope you are gonna enjoy this award with your whole family, as I can see you have pretty big family.. Ok girls and boys, ladies and gentlemen, lets hear it for Paul Levesque, do you wanna say a few words to us, Paul? , asked Boyd...

"Yeah, I would be gladeful for that...

"Alright, the microphone is just yours, your five minutes for victory speech is on, so you can start right now

"I am really happy that it happened to me. I mean, I wanna thank everybody who was supporting me, my mom Patricia, my father Paul, my sister Lynn, I could not made it without her, my friends and all of you here tonight, I am so happy. I was dreaming about this my whole childhood, when I was raising alongside all those ripped guys in Nashua, my hometown. When I first visited that gym in our neigborhood, I was like wow, I really wanna be somebody, I wanna achieve something great, and this is that moment, so thank you all once again, my name is Paul Levesque and I am Mr. Teenage New Hampshireeee!

"Wow, Paul, I knew you would made it, I mean you look great, you are at the great age right now, you have some potential, a man from pro wrestling magazine called him, because he saw his performance on that competition

"What do you say that you will start some pro wrestling training under tutelage of someone great?

"Yeah, I would like to do that, who is that great man, sir?

"His name is Wladek "Killer" Kowalski, sure you heard of him...

"Ou yeah, I heard about him, he came from Poland and he has become one of the all time greats, it is a great story about him...

"What do you say, that we will pay first year of training for you, your high school will love to invest in your development as a bodybuilder and professional wrestler...

"Well, absolutely, I dont know what to say, I am amazed by this your offer to me, sir...

"Ok, we are really glad, you are gonna meet Mr. Kowalski next month at his training facility in Massachussetts, what do you say, Mr. Levesque?

"Wow, it would be great, say Mr. Kowalski, that I look forward to meeting with him next month, alright?

"Alright, I am gonna say it to him next time I will visit him , for now say these great news to your parents, if they agree and other stuff...

"Ok, thank you once again , sir bye...

So I went to talk to my father Paul about this big offer for me

"Dad, I just received a phone call from a man from Kowalski training facility in Massachussetts, he offered me a training lessons with Wladek Kowalski.

"Hm, I must think about it for a second, wait, alright, what are the details of your conversation ,tell me everything I need to know about it...

"Well, dont worry dad, he told me that my high school here in Nashua will pay those studies for me for a whole year...

"Well, then you are free to go, I agree with it, you look great my son, so why I would be the obstactle to your big dreams?

"Mom, do you agree as well?

"Alright, Paul, you knew I was always supporting you, just like in this case, so if you feel like you wanna do it, go ahead and do it...

"Thank you mom and dad, you are the best parents in whole universe, you wont regret this, I assure you...

"Well, of course, we are proud of you our son.

So with the approval from my parents, I was ready to become a pro wrestler like my idol Ric Flair had become it.

So nobody could stop me from achievíng my big dreams and as they say "When you want something bad enough, go for it and take it, or somebody bigger and stronger will took it from you...

So in the next chapter, I am going to tell you everything about my training session with Killer Kowalski himself...

REVIEW FANS.


	3. Training under Killer Kowalski

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRAINING UNDER GREAT KILLER KOWALSKI**

When I turned 20 years old it was finally time for me to shake things up in my entire life. I was ready as I would ever be. I started my path to become a pro wrestler. The first step to make that happen was to be professionally trained by somebody experienced with huge knowledge of pro wrestling itself. That man was only one for me. His name was Wladek "Killer" Kowalski. He earned his nickname for being extremely aggresive in the ring. But dont get me wrong people. He was a great man. Nobody was so intelligent, so brave and so honest about you like himself. He was my role model apart from my father Paul. You would say that he was like my second father. And indeed he was. Nobody has ever in my life taught me so much in so less amount of time about our business. And here is my whole training and his introducion to myself. You can bet it was pretty intense from the get go.

So I arrived in North Andover in Massachussetts very early at 5 AM. He was free at that time, of course. So I went into his office right when I first entered the Chaotic Wrestling High School of Killer Kowalski.

"Hello, is somebody in here?

"Hello son, (he always called me this way , you know like I was his son, but I did not mind it at all, he was like my father) what can I do for you?

"Well, I was told to visit you, Sir. I would like to train in here and you are probably the best man to do that, so I told to myself He would be the greatest man I should visit, the great Killer Kowalski.

"Well, you are right son, I am Wladek Kowalski, you dont need to call me Killer, it is just an old nickname from my wrestling days. So I heard a lot about you,,, what is your name?

"Oh I am sorry, Sir, my name is Paul Michael Levesque I came from Nashua, New Hampshire and I am 20 years old, sir.

"Ok, Paul its nice to meet you. You heard probably a lot of information about me, but I heard a lot about you as well. You won some bodybuilding competitions and yeah you look very good physically my son, physically.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but what are we going to do Mr. Kowalski?

"Dont be so official, call me Wladek, why dont you try it for a second, heh?

"Ok so Wladek, what are we going to do first, I am really looking forward to train with you.

"So to get you in the picture, I am old man, you surely see that, heh, and I trainted many great superstars, we have got many successfull athletes in the rings of today wrestling world. What I want from you Paul is to listen to my advices, do what I told you to do and this way we wont have any mutual problems, ok?

"Absolutely Wladek, I am going to listen to anything you told me to do.

"Great son, so first lets do some stretching training, I guess that you are friendly with this stuff, are you?

"Yeah, I am stretching every morning when I get up, Wladek.

"That is very handy, remember that Paul, your body needs to be stretched to prevent you from being hurt when you will be wrestling, ok?

"Ok, Sir. I understand that.

"Next, go out there, sprint around this block for about ten minutes, I am going to count your overall time, so we can see, how agile you really are, here in my school, we need agile athletes who are very strong in their feet as well.

"Ok, so should I go right now?

"Yeah, go out there and show me what you got , Paul, my watches are ready as well, so come on out.

We went out for this part of the training, it was very interesting from beginning, I had to tell you that.

"Ok, Paul get ready, I am going to start you right in three seconds, so prepare yourself and in the meantime breathe heavily, so your lungs will be prepared and you wont be stabbing in your hips, ok?

"Ok, I am ready Wladek, we can start it.

"So, three... two... one... GO, Paul, go go go.

I started to run very quickly right from the beginning, I finished first lap in about 25 seconds, it was very good overall time. In the second lap I got similar time, about thirty seconds, it was a little slower, but nothing crucial.

When I finally entered the final round, Wladek was smiling at me, so I knew that my time is pretty well. I finished running.

"Well Paul, you are starting to really impress me. Your time is best time, I have ever seen from my students and trust me, I got tons of students before you, son.

"So what is my time, Wladek?

"Your overall time Paul is exactly 4:58 for ten rounds, that is absolutely fantastic effort coming from you.

"Pheeew, I wanna say to you that, it was not easy at all, but I am ready for another challenges from you, Wladek.

"Ok, so your reward will came right tomorrow, you are going to learn first basics of pro wrestling holds, are you good with that, son?

"Wow, I never imagined it would come so early, thank you for everything Wladek, I wont disappoint you, sir.

"I am not afraid at all, Paul. When the time will be right, you could become our role model student here in Chaotic Wrestling High School. And believe me, that is a true, I am never lying in this kind of things.

"Well, fine, so I can go now or you want me something to help?

"No, I am fine Paul, go straight home, tell your parents that you are really handling it well in here and that you are my future.

"Thanks Wladek, I surely will, so have a nice day.

"You as well, my son.

So I went home pretty confident and satisfied with my performance. The roads were calm when I went home on our Ford from 1978. I went home to tell these huge news to my nervous parents.

"Mom, dad I have made it. Wladek, well Mr. Kowalski said that I am his future, he really likes me, and I gotta tell you, its pretty intense, but I am up for everything he put in front of me anytime and anywhere.

"That is great news, Paulie, what are you going to do tomorrow, if that is the date that you decided to continue with it?

"Yeah, I am going there again right tomorrow, but right now, I am hungry, and that is not a good thing for me. Mom, prepare a chicken with brown rice for me, double portion for me, ok, moms?

"Anything for you, my son, anything you want just told me.

After I finished this big meal, I went to work out, my body was like a pumped machine. I was looking really intimidating with all those huge arms, shoulders, legs and everything about me was great, I gotta tell you, nobody could stop me.

So I went to see Wladek tomorrow. He was waiting for me already. So I approached him.

"Hi, Wladek, I am here and I am ready to go, what are we going to do?

"Well, as I told you yesterday, you are about to learn a basics of pro wrestling holds, if you wont be sure about something, just let me know, I will gladely oblige to you.

"Ok, thank you.

We went to that ring of the many he got out there in the facility. Some guys were already training-

"Ok, Paul let me introduce to you, this is John Lockers, he is going to be your sparring partner for today training.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Paul Levesque.

"That sounds french, are you from Europe, Paul?

"No, not at all, my grand grandfather came to USA from France a long time ago, but I am Real American, if you got me.

"Ok, so are you ready to go, Paul, because I am ready.

"Yeah, I am ready John, lets do this.

"Ok, boys, first of all you are going to try some basic wrestling holds, first will be chain grapples, what is that Paul?

"From chain grapples we can make another wrestling moves.

"Really good and correct, so John is going to show you some of the basic chain grapple moves, I am old for that, so I am going to direct him.

"Ok, first we are going to try a front facelock. Remember Paul, we got four different chain grapple moves. First of all it is a front facelock, then its a side headlock, then it is a wrist lock, my favourite and the last one is a waist lock.

"Ok, cool, I remember, so it is front facelock, side headlock, wrist lock and waist lock, is that right?

"Very correct. So I am going to try with you all of these four holds. First of all, this is a front facelock. You do it like this. I am going to take your head under my hand, so you are in the bent over position, alright?

"Ok cool, can I try it?

"Yeah, of course, so remember you need to take my head and place it under your left arm, so come on.

I did that pretty good.

"Well, it was a nice one. We can proceed now to the side headlock. You are going to stand straight to the side of me. I am going to take your head under my arm again. And it will be like in wrench, remember?

"Ok, easy, I can try it.

"Fine, remember, you need to stand straight, take my head under your arm and keep me wrenched, ok?

"Ok , I got it, John.

I did it as much good as a front facelock.

"Very good. Another is wrist lock. Its simple so you can try it all by yourself. Take my righ hand to your hand, and start to twist it, but dont twist it real, ok?

I started like he said it to me, and once again I was pretty successfull with it.

"Ok, you handled it pretty well, last one on our repertoire is waist lock, it is the simpliest of all these chain grapple holds. So you will go behind me and you will grip me around the waist, like if you wanna suplex me.

"Yeah, but suplexex will be done another day, right Wladek?

Yeah, we are going to make them next week, for now you just need to remember these four grapple holds, son.

"Ok, so we are finished for today, Paul. You made an awesome work, you are looking to have some tons of charisma and full of potential, that is the stepping stone in our wrestling business and a road to successfull career of yours.

"Thanks Wladek, I really liked it, I mean you are a great teacher, thank you John as well for teaching me those moves.

"You are welcome and dont mention it, Paul.

"So, you can go home now, Paul , our next meeting will be next week on Tuesday at 1 PM, are you alright with this date and time?

"Yeah, anywhere anytime Wladek, see you soon, sir.

So this was my first chapter of doing training under Killer Kowalski. I am going to talk to you about other great wrestling lessons we have at the beginning of my great career in pro wrestling, but for now it is everything you need for now.

**REVIEW (please, I dont know, what you are thinking about this) It is pretty important for me, you know your opinions are useful. So thanks in advance for your opinions about this story about HHH.**


	4. Training continues

**CHAPTER 4**

**TRAINING CONTINUES**

I was already training for about half a year under Killer Kowalski. As I told you before, he learned me those chain grapple holds. Now we could finally procceed to learning my new moves for those grapples. So I went there as usually by our family car, our meeting was decided on 1 PM afternoon.

"Hi, Wladek, because he was already like a father figure to me, What are we going to do today?

"Hello Paul, well today we are going to teach you some new wrestling moves. But to our basics first you are going to show me, if you remember our chain grapple holds, are you okay with that, Paul?

"Absolutely, I am really looking forward to our training lesson today, Wladek. I am going to show you just what I am made of.

"That is great, because you surely got a huge potential in you, son. Lets just see how much potential it is. You remember your old sparring partner John?

"Yeah, well I remember him pretty well.

"Hi, Paul, so nice to meet you here again, buddy. Are you ready to do some new moves today?

"Ready as I will ever be, John, lets go straight to it, bro.

First of all I showed that chain grapple, then we needed to learn some new moves in limb target system.

"Remember, Paul, you need to weaken your opponent to the point, where he cannot walk, run or think anymore about his strategy. That why we are here for. Listen, there are different holds for arms, legs and a head. You wanna show me some of your own ideas just how you would weaken your opponent?

"Yeah Wladek, I was thinking about it all the time. I think that I should use some leg breakers like twisting ankles or stomp to the arm, maybe do the shoulder breakers too.

"That is really nice Paul, but first of all you gotta remember. You dont wanna hurt your opponent to the point where he would have the possibility to sustain some serious injuries, that is why we are training responsibilly and safely. You need to perform all of your moves safely, remember?

"Ok, well I dont wanna kill them, that is what you do Killer , I laughed about Wladek for a while

"I did not achieve my nickname for killing but for hurting people and their body parts, you know that?

"Ok, so what should I use for arms, legs and head, I mean what are those safe moves you are talking about all the time, Wladek?

"I am talking about some foot DDTs, arm wrenches, leg snaps and leg stomps, nothing so dangerous like twisting ankles or smashing bones.

"I have an idea, what about reverse shoulderbreakers?

"Yeah that would be useful, but you dont wanna hurt your opponent very badly, understand me?

"Yeah, I understand.

"Ok, that is just fine, Paul. You will try whatever you want on John and I will approve it likewise, so go ahead and try something.

"Ok, John, I am ready to go, I wont be getting slowly on you so dont worry, its gonna be just fine, buddy...

I tried foot DDT, then I used arm stomping, shoulder breakers, and sitout shoulderbreakers, Wladek was approving at till...

"Look what I am going to do, Wladek. I am going to put John in a submission move, leg point area, understand?

"Ok, go for it, submissions will be on our today program too, I am sure about that, so show me that move of yours.

"Man, it hurts, slowly Paul, slowly on me.

"But Paul, that is alreay used move, if you wanna use figure four leglock you must get approval from its author.

"You mean Ric Flair, right, Wladek?

"Yeah, I mean Mr. Fliehr is using that point for bigger part of his in ring career, you cant just use his move and think he wont see it someday. For that case, I am going to call him, I will hand him some footage of your ring skills, and if he will approve it, you are free to go to use it as your submission maneuver.

"He is gonna approve it, he is my most favourite wrestler of all time. He is the legend an ring icon.

"Yeah, so I will tell you his reaction tomorrow morning, you are lucky that I got his number in my diary.

"Well, that is great, but I cannot use sharpshooter either, right?

"No, it is a dominate move of Hart Family. Bret would not be glad about all of that, you using his finishing maneuver.

"So what can I use?

"You could try sleeper hold or abdominal stretch, John is going to show you those moves, I am going to call Ric right now.

So after ten sweet minutes of me trying sleeper hold, I added it to my ring repertoire that was starting to fill with some nice moves.

"So what did he say, Wladek, could I use his maneuver now?

"Luckily yes, you can. He said that every indy wrestler is using his moves and if you are his big fan, he has no problem with it.

"Great, maybe I could say my grateful thankx to him someday.

"Yeah, you can do that if you get to WWE. But right now we need to train you really good, Paul. This isnt like doing driver license you cannot do some even small mistakes and expect me to remove them like your car school instructor, ok?

"Well, ok, what about suplexes, are we going to try them today?

"Yeah, try what you want, if you wanna get yourself to the main roster in the WWE, or even be their biggest star, you need great suplexes.

"Ok I am gonna try back suplex, german suplex and my most favoured suplex of all, fisherman suplex.

"Well, those are the easy ones. You can try them right now. John would you serve him again his will, please?

So I tried those suplexes. Next I tried some apron attacks, I am now using double axe handle to the ringside and kick to the ring. Next I was about to try some strike attacks. I designated my own hand strikes. I done my own jabs to the face. It was martial arts style, some pretty heavy haymakers. But I did not busted anybodys nose wide open, dont yout think about that.

Next on the program were some heavy attacks. I took some choke toss suplexes. And two handed choke tosses. But my favourite part of the training program were clotheslines. I could really knocked down any men down with my sheer muscular size. John was soon reeling from those heavy blocks I gave to him.

"Alright man, you have done enough for today. Go right home and tell your parents about your new moves.

"But Wladek, I wanted to try my signature and possible finishing maneuvers.

"No, Paul, that will be on program next month. You just need to try some more suplexes, tosses and hand strikes and combinations. You are going to try some finishing maneuvers, but until that time keep steady and be always prepared, if some match will occure to you.

"Thank, well see you next week, Killer. Hope we will learn some great moves all the way till my first official match.

"You surely will, but right now, we can say goodbye.

"Bye, Wladek.

So I went home by the car, as always. My sister was watching her favourite serials, my mom was cooking dinner for me and dad was repairing damaged sink in our bathroom.

"Hey, dad need a helpful hand?

"Hey, Paul, so you are finally home, how were you doing with Killer Kowalski, did he learned you some new great moves?

"Exactly yes, I learned new moves and suplexes also. I wanted to try a finishing maneuvers, but he said its too early for me to try some.

"Well, be patient my son, finishing manevuers surely obtains some great knowledge of your opponents, you can hurt somebody pretty bad, you know that.

"Yeah, I know all about it dad. I am not going to hurt somebody so bad, that he could not go to work the next day. I just wanna try something different. A move never done before, so devastating so I would win my matches, everytime I hit it.

"Yeah, but remember Paul, health is on the first place along with your family and your great country.

"Yeah, USA is great country, wont you tell me something about my ancestors, what about our French grandfathers?

"Go ask your mom, she is alredy preparing some meal for you in the kitchen, I need to finish this work, or we wont be able to wash hands.

"Thanx, anyway.

So I went to my mom, who was preparing spaghetti with my favourite cheese and tomato sauce.

"Mom, how are you?

"Very good, son what about your training?

"I am doing fine, Wladek taught me another great moves, like suplexes but I will be able to hit my finishers next month.

"Well, it surely has a reason my boy.

"Yeah, but for another conversation. I wanna know something about our great ancestors in Europe.

"Well just ask my boy, whatever you want I will give you your answers.

"When my grandfather came to the USA from France and are there some more french family members of Levesque?

"Yeah, your great grandfather was Pierre Levesque, but you already know that. Your another ancestor him wife was Evelynne Levesque along with their children and your dad brothers.

"So, dad has got some french neighbours, if thats what you mean?

"Ou yeah, your dad was named Paul, it was just an exception for him. They wanted to settle in America forever.

"And what are those names, mom?

"Well his three brothers were named Jean Pierre, Jacques and of course your last uncle, you didnt know him Ludovic.

"Wow, thankx for the info, mom.

"You are always welcome, my son. Will you eat?

"Of course I will eat, that is my third most favourite activity behind wrestling and working out, you know?

"Yeah, I know it , dont forget to help your sister with math.

"Oh again? Couldnt she just count if for herself?

"Dont be rude, Paul, she needs your helping hand with it. You are her big brother, she really needs it.

"Well, ok, I dont mind in that case, but she really needs to write some examples by herself, mom, someday she wont regret it.

So I went to help my little sister Lynn with homework. I was doing it for her almost every day, but she was lame in Math, not just like me, I would become accountant or something like that, if it wasnt for pro wrestling.

"Thankx Paulie, I appreciate your help. Wont we go out with our friends.

"I dont like your so called friends, they are just so jealous about me and my great body, why dont you go by yourself, I dont wanna do this, I wanted to look on Hulk Hogan vs Ultimate Warrior today.

"Oh, you are so obssesed with that wrestling.

"I am, because one day sis, you are going to visit my matches in WWE. Where I will get my chance to shine, one day.

"Alright, but dont be so egocentric about yourself for a second, ok?

"I am no egomaniac, I just have enough confidence, that is my attitude, sister Lynn.

"Dont call me like that, you know I hate it.

"Of course sister Lynn, you are too overbearing with yourself, why dont we watch that match together tonight?

"Well, I dont know, I never really enjoyed watching that stuff. Moms surely needs helping hand with her pilates.

"Ou, is she still exercising pilates, that is such a lame exercise.

"Ou, like suplexes were something great for your health, brotha.

"I am sure, are you going to talk to me like that all day?

"No, you just need to know, that my boyfriend is not really satisfied with you talking with me like that.

"Oh, and what, he wanna try some grappling moves against me?

"No, he just wants to become your friend, that is just all. So try to give him a chance.

"He will get a chance, when I want it myself, ok, sister?

"Well, you are so rude on me all the time.

"I like you sis, it is just how it is. You are my sister and we will sometimes argue, you are too young for understanding that.

"I am not.

"Oh yes you are. When you are old enough, I will explain how men treat girls like your type.

"Ok, go watch that wrestling stuff alone, I am going out.

"Have a good time, dont be too long, cause parents wont be too happy about you, sis.

"I can take care of myself, bye.

"Well, bye.

And after this very interesting dialogue, I went to watch that match. Warrior was best then. Right now he is just looking too old.

**REVIEW. (IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY FOLLOW)**


	5. Training finally finished

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRAINING FINALLY FINISHED**

It was 19th of May 1992. I was almost completing my training session under great Killer Kowalski, but I was not done yet. He taught me everything I needed to know to survive in a bitter and dangerous world of professional wrestling. Maybe you are thinking to yourself, just why I had never tried amateur wrestling, but you are sorely mistaken ladies and gentlemen. I was trying to get to amateur wrestling, but those fools considered me too slim for getting into it. Take under consideration, that I was 178 lbs at the time, that they refused my potential.

Well it was time to finish my training. What I did not tell you is that I learned almost everything. Suplexes, dangerous moves like powerbomb and many others. My personal favourite moves in my repertoire were powerbomb, crucifix powerbomb and spinebuster. We also talked to Double A himself Arn Anderson. He wished that I would use his signature double A spinebuster. Yeah you are right not only those two A means his name, but it is a shortage for double arm.

What you should know is what became my official finishing maneuvers and signatures. Well lets get back to that day

I was just training at Chaotic Wrestling as usual, when Wladek finally allowed me to try to make my own finisher

"Ok, Paul, it is time to learn your finisher. You have tried and learned everything you need to know. So now what do you think would be your most devastating maneuver of them all, go ahead and show us all.

"Well, I got an ideal move for me, Wladek. I am gonna show it to you, it is a jumping lifting double underhook facebuster.

"Very interesting Paul, but what about possible risks and head damage or brain trauma, have you thought about that?

"Yeah, of course sir, I am gonna release the hold in the right time, so my opponent wont be bleeding into the brain.

"That is exactly right, son. Show us that maneuver.

So I grabbed my sparring partner, it was a new one his name was Ronald Turner. So I put him between my legs for a powerbomb clutch. Then I took his both hands and placed them behind his back. And right away I jumped and lifted him to the air and I landed right back on my knees with his head banging onto the ring canvas.

"Wow, that was really impressive and good looking move. You are free to legalize it as your own finisher, Paul.

"Yeah, so my signatures will be double a Spinebuster and my finisher will be this double underhook facebuster. And I was thinking about name for it. Since everybody is asking about my origin and my french ancestors are pretty well documented in our family history I am gonna name it really fine, it is gonna be named **Pedigree**.

"Pretty impressive. That means in our language origin, right?

"Of course, you should know that, even your are Polish.

"Dont need to make jokes about my ancestry, we share Europe as our grandfathers homeland right, Paul?

"Of course, I just love to be joking you know me, Wladek.

"Ok, time for jokes is over, Paul, I am going to put you in the match tonight. Your family can visit it as always.

"Ok, I am gonna call them, omg it is gonna start in two hours, I hope they will make it here in time, wait for a second.

So I went backstage to call my parents, it was pretty bad deadline, but I managed to navigate them all here.

"Mom, dad? Oh good you picked it up. I am going to have my debut match in our training facility under Chaotic Wrestling High School. I need you and I want you to come out here, ok?

"Ok , Paulie, we will try to make it there on time right away, dont you worry about us.

"Fine, take Lynn with you, if she isnt busy with her boyfriend right now.

"No, she is free, we are gonna bring her with us to witness your official match debut, my son.

"Thank you, so I will see you in here in about two hours or earlier, maybe?

"We will be there in two hours.

"Ok, hurry, so you would see my entrance going on.

So I went to prepare myself. I made a couple of push ups and lift ups before my big match tonight. I was feeling pretty well, not nervous. Of course I was trying not to think about losing. I was going to win it.

My parents came to the facility just right on time. We were setting the ring right now for our match. Wladek said to me that I need to concentrate on my own performance and not to be busy with taunting.

"Remember Paul, you dont wanna lose this big debut match of yours. Focus what you have learned from me, Ok, and everything will be fine.

"Yeah, I will be fine, Wladek, dont worry about me but about my parents, I want them to be present near the ringside area. Get them the best seats in the house.

"Ok, I can make that happen, dont you worry. But right now, get ready, because your match is next.

So I made my entrance, they played my favourite song of Guns n Roses, Welcome to the Jungle. Everybody was waiting for me to come out. Finally I took my bottle of water and I started to spit it out. It quite became my trademark signature entrance back that like in today.

My opponent was skilled pro wrestler Adam Roberts from Boston, Massachussetts. The refferee told us to respect the rules and fair play. I was ok with that, as always.

Refferee ringed the bell. I was getting on the offense early. I striked Adam with my huge fists right to his head. Then I went for fisherman suplex, I executed it perfectly. I wanted to ground him right away from the beginning, but it was not so easy, because he gave me a snap suplex.

In the middle of the match I was dominating with powerbomb and my favourite suplexes. It was time for the match to end. I raned towards him and clotheslined him to the mat. He was dazed. So I took him by the waist and executed an earth shattering double A Spinebuster. He was looking like dead meat back there. I took him to the powerbomb clutch and successfully landed my new finisher Pedigree. He was done. Refferee only counted to three and I was the winner. I was so full of myself back than. I made it and I dont even got sweaty, at all. I could really last long in the ring all the time.

"Paulie, you made it, we are so proud of you, you were great back there. What about that great maneuver in the end?

"Ah, it was pedigree, named after my great origin, you know, after our french ancestors back in Europe.

"Alright, that is nice, shall we go home now ?

"Yeah, I will ride you home, Lynn what about you, have you enjoyed my match?

"It was really impressive Paul, I am proud of you too.

"Thanx, you should be, because after this I am gonna smash another guys with this big force in my body.

Well you witnessed my first match in school. By the end of the day, I completed my training. Wladek wished me all the best to my life. He hopes I will be a megastar in wherever I am heading. I told him to stay good person and always teach others how to be a better men.

So with that said, we can procceed to my journey to my first professional contract signing with World Championship Wrestling WCW, because I had to start somewhere. And WWE was not far enough from there.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Stint in WCW

**CHAPTER 6**

**GETTING INTO REAL WORLD OF WRESTLING**

When I already finished my training session with Killer Kowalski, I was just waiting for a phone call from somebody who would appreciate my great ring skills and offer me a contract. That day officially came at the start of 1994. I was doing some independent appereances for my home town of Nashua, you know entertaining my fans and I gotta admit, there were many of them, mostly my family and my friends.

One day I was working out as usual. Then I received a very special phone call from WCW. The man that called me was non other than Eric Bischoff. I was so amazed and fascinated about all of that.

"Mr. Paul Levesque?

"Yes, speaking.

"Hello, I am calling you with some offer for you. We were watching your matches and we found some interest in you, Mr. Levesque.

"Well, thanks sir, and what are you offering to me, exactly?

"We want you to come to our show Monday Nitro next week, bring some more ring gear with yourself, you are gonna have a tryout match against one of our skilled pro wrestlers here in WCW, so do you accept this offer?

"Of course I accept, thank you Mr...

"Bischoff. My name is Eric Bischoff, I am sorry that I havent introduced myself. So we are expecting you next week, Mr. Levesque, have a nice day for now.

"Thank you Mr. Bischoff, nice day to you, too.

After this offer I was so full of myself. Finally someone admited that I have had great matches recently. I was trying some new moves like jumping knee as a tribute to great Harley Race, I called him and he approved usage of his move by me.

Next week I was prepared to go to Atlanta, Georgia. A Ted Turner organization of World Championship Wrestling. Although my goal was to reach WWF, I gotta start somewhere, of course.

My mother Patricia prepared my ring gear and she wished me good luck, my father was just on a building site helping to build some flat downtown.

I took first plane to Atlanta. When I landed on local airport, taxi was already waiting for me. They were so kind, that they transported me all the way to WCW Building.

"Thank you, here are your ten dollars.

"No, Mr. Levesque, you are not paying to us, all thanks go to Mr. Bischoff at WCW, Sir.

"Well, thank you, anyway. Bye.

Nobody was so fascinated as me that day. When I went to the locker room, somebody stopped me, his name was and I did not known that that night Logan Burdon. He was my opponent, some skilled independent wrestler.

"Hey, I am your opponent for our match tonight. Dont worry, give me everything you got, it is your tryout match, you can win it, but I will give you hard time, man.

"Ah, dont worry, I am very dangerous wrestler, you know Killer Kowalski himself gave me the best training I could just wish for.

"Oh, really, well I was trained by Dory Funk, so watch yourself in the ring, he was very dangerous man also.

"Yeah, I heard about him, but dont make any piledrivers, I heard those are banned right now.

"Ah, ok, deal, no piledrivers.

"See you in the ring, man.

I went to my locker room finally. I took my wrestling boots, they were expensive, but our family could afford it, of course. All my studies were pretty expensive thing. But my father and mother were still earning good money in their respective works. After I get on my wrestling tights I got an information that my match was next.

I made my entrance, there were a few people, but no show. It was just a dark match, to warm people up for the main show of the evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the dark match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Minneapolis, Minnessota, weighting 225 pounds, Logan Burdon.

"And his opponent, from Nashua, New Hampshire, weighting 235 pounds Paul Levesque.

Warm applause for me, especially from girls, like always when they saw my great pumped up body.

The match started with me taking full control of the match. I brutally clotheslined down Burdon with ease. I was heavyweight, so it wasnt any problem to knock him down off his feet. I finished the match with my modified cutter. I named it Pedigree Perfection. I just grabbed him around his head and twisted his neck to the mat. One- two- three- done.

"Here is your winner by pinfall Paul Levesque.

I was winner, nothing fancy about that. I was getting used to it. I never lost any match from my amateur days, it was all about me and my perfectly executed moves in the ring. After the match Burdon shaked my hand in sign of respect. I accepted it. Which was something very unusual about my character. But about that later.

When I went home, my parents already knew the result. They congratulated me as they always did. I thanked them.

"Well, it was a piece of cake. That guy was showing no signs of talent, I smashed his head with my Pedigree Perfection, I will be using it since I get to WWF.

"That is great news, Paulie, I hope you will be offered a contract from WCW anytime soon , my son.

" I hope too, mom, dont worry with my abilities and talent I surely will get what is rightfully mine.

You might see me as cocky, but I was just being confident, nothing much more. I was changing my girlfriends like socks at that time. No girl was equal to me at all. But I was caring about my starting career, I could find a wife later.

One day I once again received a very special phone call, from... you got it WCW.

"I saw your match last week, Mr. Levesque, you were very impressive and it got some results for you. We wanna offer you a contract for one year. If you will be interested we can offer you a longtime contract later, but for now lets see us and lets sign that contract together, ok?

"Thank you, I will surely be there, when?

"Today Mr. Levesque, you can still catch your plane in about three hours, but just take your personal identification card with you, that is all you will need for us.

"Ok, I will see you in three hours, sir, bye.

So I catched that first plane to Atlanta. When I came here they were already waiting for me in their managerial office.

"Hello Mr. Levesque, you made it. So welcome to your first official contract signing with World Championship Wrestling.

"Thank you, sir, I really look forward for working in here.

"Ok, so lets get some details about your character. As we found out , you are very aggresive in the ring.

"Yeah, it is my nature first and also it is a result of training under Killer Kowalski, Sir.

"Very good, then. You will be payed 3 000 dollars monthly, is that alright?

"Wow, I wasnt expecting so much, but I can accept that.

"Ok, lets switch gears now, your character will be called Terror Risin. It is abbreviated from the fact that you are aggresive in the ring and you "terrorise" other wrestlers by your impressive physique.

"I accept anything you will offer to me, sir. When can I start wrestling under your company?

"You can start next month from the February 1st. Is that alright with you, no plans for somebody?

"No, I am free, I can start on that date.

"Fine, so we can finally put pen to the paper. I want your signature here... here... and here... that is all Mr. Levesque, Welcome to WCW. You will be payed every month eight day in the following month.

"Ok, Sir. Can I go tell these great news home?

"Absolutely, you are free. So you next month.

"Great, goodbye then.

After this I started to wrestle under ring name Terror Risin. They changed it later on Terra Risin, because ring name was not very natural to me.

Later when my stint in WCW was closing to its final end, I was wrestling under french name Jean- Paul Levesque. They wanted it very bad. Mostly because of my French origin. I was pushed to speak with french accent, since I cannot speak French language myself, of course not. I really enjoyed my character with that rich suits and my long blonde hair looked great that time. Finally you can only think what came next.

One day my mom called me

"Paulie, where are you all the time?

"I am wrestling mom, well I was wrestling all day, what is happening, somebody called me?

"Yeah, you got a call from World Wrestling Federation.

"Oh, oh, and what did you say, who called, or what, come on tell me

"Easy, Paulie, JJ Dillon called.

"Omg, that JJ Dillon from Four Horsemen?

"Ah Yes, he was trying to call you all day.

"Well, my battery was running low, and it was dead all day.

"Well, he told me that when you will be reachable he wants you to came to WWF, Vince McMahon offers you some spot in there, only tryout for now.

"Ok, those are the great news, Ma.

"When you will came home, should I do those chicken wings for you already?

"Yeah, you can, I will be home at half past eight.

"Ok, bye for now.

So I finally got a chance to shine in WWF. The organization I always dreamed about. And It was starting to get really interesting from that time on.

REVIEW. I RED THOSE NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT MY STORY. BUT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING IT. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Connecticut Blueblood

**CHAPTER 7**

**CONNECTICUT BLUEBLOOD**

I already told you, that my short year in WCW was over. I wrestled as I said under several ring names to that time. When my mother told me, that JJ Dillon called, I was out of it. I was so absolutely amazed that my dreams are becoming reality.

That time I dated my next bodyguard in WWF, you know her performing under ring name Chyna. Her real name actually is Joan Marie Laurer. We met each other at one WCW live event show, she was watching me in attendance and she could not resist looking and glazing at me all the time. She was looking very strong and to me she was very sexy. We started to date in 1995, when I arrived in WWF.

The day for contract signing finalle came. Vince offered me 2 000 dollars for a week starting from April 30th 1995. We decided to continue with my snobbish persona and ring name was given to me. I was known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley. My character was very arrogant, snobbish and etiquette obsessed man with French origin. I would be making my entrance with expensive shirts and I would look like an aristocracy. With all black boots, red royal pants and all of that.

My first role in WWF was giving the audience tips about etiquette, just how the should set their table, how to behave accurately to various society situations. They were supposed to boo me, of course. I was looking absolutely fantastic that time. I was wearing all that expensive royal dresses and I had long blonde hair to the shoulders. And my arrogant smirk was always visible pretty tight on my face. Chyna liked my character very much, just like me.

That day for my debut came on mentioned April 30th against John Crystal on Monday Night Raw. He was just some smaller competitor with look of fear in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Portland, Maine John Crystal.

"And making his debut, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighting 244 pounds, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

I was so amazed with Fink telling my name on live TV. Finally I could prove to everybody in here and out there, how great and dangerous competitor I really am. I started to beat him up. I took him up quickly with couple of shoulder tackles. I knew Ultimate Warrior used to use those quick moves in his pride time. After I decimated him with spinebuster and jumping knee, he was trying to reverse my attacks for a little bit of his own momentum. Lets just say, he was not very successfull with it. I finally decided to took him by his head and deliver a final blow. My own Pedigree Pendemonium. You know, great looking cutter, something like Ace Crusher from Johnny Ace. He did not learned me that move, but I watched some of his matches back in Japan.

"And here is your winner, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"What an impressive victory by Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Sure we will hear about him much more in a future, what do you think, Lawler?

"Yeah, he is great looking athlete with tons of charisma and great in ring skills, he sure will become a world champion someday, dont you doubt that, McMahon.

"Well, I signed him you idiot, how can I afford to lose such a talent and great performer, since he can back it up, he is on his way to greatness, I agree with you for only once, King.

"Oh, thanks for such a privilege, Vincent.

"Dont call me, Vincent, I hate it.

Since those two were arguing as always, I went to change to my regular clothes and went home with Chyna. We spent a night together, she was getting ready to make her way to the main roster along with me.

Sure I wasnt getting a big push right from the beginning, you know that. But I was trying to make a name for myself. Since I was away from my parents, I could concentrate on my career now. They were calling me but, not so much often.

You sure wonder, why they werent giving me appropriate push right from the start of my stint in WWF, well I dont know either. Vince wrote all the storylines for me, and I could just listen to what he says to me.

After all I was enjoying my character and since I was really snobbish fool from Greenwich, the town of the most exclusive rate, I was wondering if I wouldnt move there. Chyna agreed, since she had myself on her piedestal.

I stopped there to look for some house for me and her. The prizes were reaching the sky, I gotta tell you that, I needed to wait for my opportunity to buy a house there.

I dont wanna talk about all of my life details. You know like when I was working out, when and what I was eating. I wanna concentrate on my biggest milestones. Not just in career but also in my life.

So the year of 1995 passed us by. I was starting to get some real push, finally. They put me to the feud with Marc Mero and Mr. Perfect. Mero thought I was throwing my eyes on his blonde wife Sable, but that was not the case. I just wanted his Intercontinental Title. Since that title was synonymous with great performers and all of the all time greats held onto it, I decided to took that championship.

Intercontinental Title was a workhorse title. And I was a workhorse epitethon. It was all about me, myself and IC title. That day would finally come. I was just getting ready for my match against Mr. Perfect, but it was part of the game. He was meant to say, that doctors banned him from competing, so he could later betray Mero and I would won the title.

Of course that happened.

"Listen, Perfect, if you are so scared of facing me here tonight, I was speaking still with that horrible french accent "I assume, that I will kick your ass all over this arena, because that is what I do, you know?

"Listen to me Hunter, nobody wants you to get injured. You are gonna face my friend Marc Mero.

"Ok, but I will face him only if its for that title, Perfect.

"Ok, Marc are you up for it?

"Yeah, of course, I am a fighting champion, Perfect, you know me pretty well.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, if you can beat him for that title, you will earn my respect and everybody in here. So lets get straight to action, then.

We started the match, I was trying to keep him down, but he was too skilled and experienced. I executed a spinebuster, more or less I was heading towards my first title belt.

What nobody expected was that Perfect would betray Mero. I knew about that earlier tonight, so I wasnt shocked by it. Mero was. Perfect hit him with a chair, and I planted him down for a three count with Pedigree.

And I became Intercontinental Champion. After my match, we celebrated along with Perfect, it was a great moment for my career and my life. And from that moment, great moments would only come again.

**REVIEW, YOU CAN DO IT.**


	8. Wrestlemania 12 and another plans

**CHAPTER 8**

**WRESTLEMANIA 12 AND OTHER STEPS **

As I told you, I won the Intercontinental Championship with help of my new manager Mr. Perfect. But before that, lets put it retrospective way. As I was raising my big star through WWF, I was getting on my way towards Wrestlemania XII. My very first Wrestlemania. I was dreaming about this moment my entire life, when I was watching those guys battling it out against the best in the business.

Well I was kinda weird that year in 1996. My opponent was and you probably knew that already, the greatest ring warrior of all time, The Ultimate Warrior, who made his grandiose return that year, and I was just a little taste for him. WWF told me that I was going to lose to him, but I was a little upset, I gotta admit that. Lets bring you my memories from that very night.

It was very interesting night. It was March 31st 1996. You might say the end of the great generation of wrestlers like Razor Ramon and many others. But I was thinking that this might be my victorious debut at Wrestlemania. But it was not, unfortunately. The event was held at Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California. People occupied the arena with number of about 18 000, nothing so much special from that perspective for me.

I was just getting my clothes on. I was starting to hate it. All those pants, shirts, and also my cane. I was aristocratic, but I wanted to make something better out of me. But WWF thought I needed to be arrogant, snobbish all that stuff for some time longer. Well I could not complain about it. After all, I was looking great in it. You know my blonde hairlocks were really great, we were on the same page along with Mr. Perfect in it. The difference was I wasnt calling myself Perfect. Even I knew that I was perfect.

Well the event started with camp Cornette beating Yokozuna, Jake Roberts and Ahmed Johnson, who lated joined Nation of Domination. Second match on the card was the very debut of another ring legend, although he was using pathetic ringmaster gimmick. Accompanied by Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase, Million Dollar Champion Steve Austin. I never ever thought that he was gonna make it in black boots and black tights. But nobody thought that, exactly.

Well my match was next. I had a valet back in the day. It was btw former Mero valet. Her name as you know was Sable. She was helping me get down those clothes, my shirt and all of that stuff. I was like king, you know?

My match wasnt meant to end well for me, though. It was the most humiliating loss in my career of careers. My match lasted under two minutes, what a mess. When I was kicking Warriors ass all over the ring, I finally executed Pedigree. But that maniac almost immediately stood up, like my finisher was some kind of suplex and he lifted me up for a gorilla press, he put me down and he splashed me for the win. I could raise my shoulders up, I was full of energy, but Vince wanted me to stay down, so I stayed down for his good measure.

"What a loss for Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Oh, shut up JR, poor Helmsley, it was meant to be his night of a lifetime. And that maniac ruined it all. I hope Hunter will be fine after this night is over.

"Ah, dont worry, with his ego, he wont have any problems getting over it, I can assure you of that, you know?

"Well, lets hope so.

Jerry was always cheering for me. I appreciated that. Even he was heel commentator, as a person he fitted me. He always talked to me with such a respect, admiration and affirmation, it was great. My best shot would only come.

Well the match ended for me in horrible fashion. I was meant to took my aggresion on Sable, an innocent woman. When I did that, Mero came to rescue her, and our feud already started. And you know, what was next. We feuded over the IC Title, till I finally won it with a little help from my friend Mr. Perfect.

However Mr. Perfect left soon after that for WCW. The storylines gave people the exclamation point. That I betrayed him soon after he helped me win my first IC title. You know, that I turned on him, as a client on his manager. Well it was true, after all. I needed to shake things up. I was thinking.

"Hey, Hunter, what are you thinking, about? asked me Vince,

"Nothing, you should start to treat me right, Vince. I wanna some great storylines. Where is my tag team partner, or something like that?

"Be patient, Paul. You will found out soon, that your career will be great, you just need to wait for that, I will arrange the rest for you.

"Well, I hope so, you better start doing it soon, I am running low on patience already, Vince.

Ok, he promised me some better feuds, and some tag team partner. Well you knew, who he was, but that is meant to be detailed in another chapters. My character was pretty interesting, so I wanted to take a full advantage from it. Vince was the kind of guy, who would tell you anything you wanted to hear, so he would make you feel better. But in my case, I was starting to think, that he will make a exception for this time only. Because my talent was indeniable and my ring legend was starting to raise much higher from that point.

When it comes to IC title, it is a workhorse title. Anybody who held it, had to deserve it with hard work. I was holding onto it for about four months. But in the february of 1997 I lost it to another maybe greatest ring legend of all time The Rock, who was debuting that day as Rocky Maivia. You know Rocky as his father and Maivia as a tribute to his great grandfather "High Chief" Peter Maivia. Well I lost my title, but I wanted it all. I wanted to become one of the all time greats, and that remained my goal for my entire career.

Next I was about to create and made famous one of the most rebellious factions in history of WWF. And the man that made my dreams came true, was one and only...

YOU SHOULD REVIEW. WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO THAT MAN IS, BUT WE ALREADY KNEW IT, DONT WE?


	9. HHHBK

**CHAPTER 9**

**SHAWN AND HUNTER HEARST HELMSLEY ARE ON THE SAME PAGE**

I was wrestling several matches back in 1997. Still I was wearing expensive shirts and red royal coats on me. I was getting used to it, lets just say I could not complain at all. Well my glory days would finally come.

Vince told me to pay him a visit in Stamford for an official storyline talking. I was pretty excited about it, because I knew that when he invites people to his headquarters, something big is going to happen to certain people, including most of all yours truly. So I took a plane to Stamford, Vince payed for it as always, I didnt want to spent my hard earned cash for planes and other crap.

So I arrived in Stamford at about 8 AM. He was waiting for me in his managerial office. So he invited me in.

"Nice to see you Paul, where were you so long?

"Ah, dont bother me, I was saying goodbye to Chyna, you know in what ways...

"Yeah, I can imagine, you are pervert, you know that?

"Yeah, and thank you in advance for such of a compliment, most of all coming from your part.

"Fine, but that is not for what I invited you here for.

"What is that? Are you going to tell me, that I am going to get my tag team partner already, Vince?

"Not just yet, you gotta be patient, Paul. But lets just say, that you are gonna be a bodyguard for a big legend in our business.

"Well , that sounds better than wearing all of those red coats and uncomfortable clothes.

"You wanna take a guess who that legend could be, Paul?

"No, go ahead and tell you, who he is, I dont like fooling around, Vince and you know that good yourself.

"Ah, okay, so he is a former WWF Champion, a real ring legend, who competed in a great old tag team known as The Rockers.

"Oh no, just dont say its Marty Jannetty, cause that guy really sucks, Vin boy.

"No, it is Shawn Michaels, what do you think about me, anyway?

"Oh Shawn Michaels? Woow, well that is great, he is great, I mean doing bodyguard for him, come on and tell me all the details

"You are gonna serve as the bodyguard for him. You know some sort of an insurance policy.

"Insurance policy. Well sounds good enough to me. What do I need to do, then?

"Just make sure, he is safe, and you will help him, when he will need your help, it is some kind of a better storyline for you.

"Well, it was quite in time for me to get some good storyline. Well I will not blow it up, I can assure you of that, Vince.

"I know that, Paul. You are a reliable person. So it is gonna begin next week on Monday Night Raw.

"Fine, but we are known as Raw Is War, Vince.

"Yeah, I know that, dammit, I can call my show however the hell I want, dont fool around with me.

"Fine, dont be so rude. I wanna talk to Shawn.

"You will get your opportunity, today right here in my office, I wil let you guys alone in here so you cant talk this through. Gimme some opinions and some good tips about this storyline, I wanna make good money on you, guys.

"Yeah, I will talk to him today, then. Dont worry Vince, we will look great. He is a Sexy Boy, and I got the best hair, for what I won a Slammy Award, as you know it.

"Yeah, I know about that. So gimme a call later on today, I am really looking forward to working with you, Paul.

"Ok, I will go for something to eat, then I will work out for some time and I will meet Shawn later on, fine?

"Ok, deal.

So I ate some spaghetti with tomato sauce and I took two hours of training. My body was pumped. I was so grateful for Vince arranging that storyline for us. We will surely make something of it. So about 3 PM in the afternoon, I went to the office. I was waiting for Shawn. He finally arrived just in time.

"Hey Shawn, so nice to meet you, man, how are ya doin? What is going on?

"Hey, and you must be Hunter Hearst Helmsley, am I right, man?

"Yeah, that is my ring name, but go ahead and call me Paul. Paul Levesque.

"Great, as you know me, my name is Shawn Michaels. Call me like that, cause I hate when somebody call me Michael.

"You hate your name? Well I forgot to tell ya, that my middle name is Michael, btw.

"Oh yeah? That is really great, man. So you heard from Vince about our storyline thing earlier today?

"Yeah, I heard everything about it, but you can tell me some of your tips about this thing, what do you think we should do on Raw is War?

"Well, next month I am wrestling Mankind in Biloxi, Mississippi and I want you to come with me and make sure that everything is cool in my match.

"What do you mean, make sure everything is cool, exactly?

"Well, if anything will go against me in my match against that maniac, come to the ringside, you can take that girlfriend of yours Chyna too.

"Oh, thanks, she would love to do that, I am sure.

"Ok, that is all, what do you say we put some drinks to the table, Paul? Tonight, at bar in here.

"In here?

"Well not right here, we will go to the bar to put some beers to the stomachs, if you know what I mean about that.

"Yeah, I am not new in this business, Shawn.

"Well, you are, but nevermind. We will talk about our lives, our childhood and things like that, if you would like.

"Ok, so I will meet you at bar Freddy at about 7 PM, alright?

"Ok, we got a deal Paul, in the meantime stay sharp and stay out of the trouble, would ya?

"Dont worry about me, just look at me, my body looks great and pumped.

"Yeah, I saw that immediately.

"So see ya later.

We met each other in that bar as we arranged.

"Hey, over here Paul, I am sitting next to the bar.

"Hey man, nice to see you again.

"You too my friend, so what were you doing all day, dear friend?

"Well, I was working out, eating all day, like always and nothing much special. What about you?

"Well, as you, I was working out and eating, listening to some good rock music. Enjoying siesta and things like that.

"Well, lets talk about something.

"What about your family, Paul?

"Well I got one sister. Her name is Lynn. My parents are hard working people from Nashua, New Hampshire, where I was born and raised. I attened local school and high school, and in there I get to know some local heavy guys from the gym. They trained me all the way to where I am right now. Without them I could not look as good.

"Very nice information about you. Well I am only child in our family. My real name is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, I was born in Texas.

"Wow, I love Texas, all of your cowboy games and stuff like that.

"Yeah? Well Texas is a Lone Star State and I like it too.

"Fine, that was good talking with you, Shawn, but I need to get back to my hotel, I just received a message from Vince. I need to prepare for another match in the PPV In your house. Dammit, I am so sorry man, we will meet later.

"No problem Paul, I will call you back.

So we became great friends. Like we knew each other for many years. We looked almost the same. We got long blonde hair, we looked great, women were always throwing eyes for us and we were given an indeniable tons of charisma and sexappeal. So me and Shawn would become unstoppable in WWF.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Feud with Goldust and WM 13

**CHAPTER 10**

**FEUD WITH GOLDUST**

As we are sifting through my next pages of my wrestling career, I would like to tell you a little story about Goldust and myself.

As I was already done having terrible feuds with Duke "Dumpster" Droese and Henry "Hog" Goddwin, I was starting to get bigger and serious opponents. First of them was a maniac, gold color obsessed Hollywood wannabe star Goldust. I always loved to feud with him all that time, you know. It all started after I was finished with pursuing Intercontinental Championship, my very first big title in WWF. Goldust was some good fighter and his moves very also very bad and illegal, like that kick to the groin and many low blows, which were almost my patented moves.

For that matter I also hired a new bodyguard. Because I was still dressed in expensive royal clothes as Hunter Hearst Helmsley, I needed to prove it with some class choice. I chose big black strong and very dangerous guy. His name was Curtis Hughes. He looked in great shape back then, so I did not hesitated for much time. He proved himself very well. Although I preferred bringing ladies out with me and stealing the kisses from them, I needed a muscle man. And I just didnt wanna use my hands for dirt of kicking other mans asses. It was all according to my character. I was very snobbish, and also very powerful in the ring. Everything I was doing was done with dignity and class. I enjoyed every bit of it.

So lets get back to the topic. Goldust was my first big opponent. We first met at the Royal Rumble in 1997. He had also his own valet, beautiful Marlena. She was later known as Terri Runnels, but that was something original for her.

However Goldust was mediocre for me. I managed to defeat him at Royal Rumble without any big doubts. It was nice long match full of emotions towards Marlena, because I had to throw my eye for her, to make Goldust angry. It worked out pretty well for me, as you witnessed it by yourself. Our big feud was meant to end at the biggest event of the year. Yeah, it was Wrestlemania 13. And because I lost at my WM Debut, I wanted to get some retribution. Curtis Hughes was sidelined from WWF forever, so he was out as my bodyguard. I needed someone strong, maybe some kind of bouncer and heavy hitter. But you can guess who that person would be. I mean my girlfriend would be great for it, she was sporting very big arms, she was working out with me, and she was like a man. Really strong woman without any doubts or any regrets. She could break a wall with her two bare hands, believe me that.

So I talked to her, and she agreed, of course. We were living together for some time back then, she was really great, sex and all was great, she knew how to satisfy me fully, if you know what I mean by that.

"Ok, baby, we are going out there, keep a good look on myself, and on those two Goldust and Marlena. If you will get a chance, go after that gold maniac and crush him, I will distract a referee, just give me a signal, ok?

"Ok, Paul, I am ready, as long as you are ready. I will make sure, nobody will cause your defeat at Wrestlemania.

"Ok, fine, we have a deal, babe. Keep your eyes open at any time, and be ready to smash some bones once we got there.

Vince had no problems with my decisions. He agreed with Chyna being my new bodyguard. He was quite excited with her impressive physique, that is for sure. Although she later became softer and much, you know kind person.

So our next and big night was coming. We were already prepared and waiting for my entrance, with my new entrance theme, the Ode for Joy from the great Ludwig van Beethoven. I heard European Union got it as their own theme.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is set for one fall, announced Howard Finkel.

"Being accompanied to the ring and coming down the aisle, by his bodyguard Chyna, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighting 244 pounds, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Look at that, JR. Chyna is looking really impressive, what do you say? , asked Lawler that time

"No doubt about that, King, she is looking very intimidating and we already witnessed her huge strength, that is for sure.

"Hunter will crush that Goldust, JR.

"That remains to be seen, King.

"His opponent, accompanied by Marlena, from Hollywood, California, Goldust.

Match was underway. It was very physical from the get go. I started to beat the living crap outta him. Chyna was looking from ringside with her arms crossed. Near the end of the match, she grabbed Marlena onto her huge arms and she almost broke her in two by that grip of hers. I planted Goldust with a Pedigree for the count of three. And there they were. Two broken people, who just lost it all.

I called my results to Shawn, he was impressed with my performance, as always.

"Great news, man, you are gonna be great champion one time, my friend.

"Yeah, be sure about that Shawn, what about you and me, we should become tag team champions, also.

"Yeah, of course, but that is in long future. You will be serving as my insurance policy. But dont worry, our time will come and when it all comes down, we will be unstoppable, trust me in that. I am never lying in these kind of things, Paul.

"You are definitely not, Shawn. Ok I need to go, call you later.

"Ok, have a nice day, Paul.

Well another feud ended for me. Who knew what would come next. I knew it, but you maybe didnt knew, what was coming for me.

**REVIEW**


	11. King of the Ring

**CHAPTER 11**

**KING OF THE RING**

So we are now heading towards the King of the ring tournament in 1997. At that time I was already really looking great, I had a huge arms, shoulders and everything. I was a 28 year old grown up man ready to become great superstar in WWF History. It all had to start something for me. I just needed one straight push in my career to become great. And that push soon came for me. And that event is called King of the ring.

So it was a jumping bridge in my career. Slow raise to the top in the business. I was entering the tournament with big confidence, that was so typical for me since the early age. I was great performer, tremendous athlete with brutal training from great hall of famer Killer Kowalski. I got a lot of charisma in me. I was great physically looking man. I had it all that day. I was a tall, long blonde haired guy with arrogant smirk always planted on my face. Girls loved me anywhere I went with the company. I am not denying that now, but I am already a married guy, but that will came to question later on.

I was getting ready for my first match on the card. It was easy. It was meant to be easy, because if anything would go wrong for me, there was Chyna, my girlfriend and my love of that past decade. She was looking after me, and she was so nice to me all the time.

So first match was against big bad black guy named Ahmed Johnson. He was wearing stupid red trunks, but he knew how to wrestle, no doubt. I was having quite some troubles with beating him, I gotta be honest with you in that. But Chyna managed to give me a helping hand with him. I kicked his butt and he was awarded a pedigree, that left him laying down on the mat for a three count. So my semi- final match was done. I just have to concentrate on the big final match against the biggest maniac of them all. It was a deranged, demented and psychotic Mankind, the other persona of current hall of famer Mick Foley. I needed to prepare my plan for him along with my bodyguard Chyna.

"Listen, I need to win that match here tonight. You will keep an eye about everything in my match, be ready to help me, if something would go wrong, alright, baby?

"Alright Paul, dont worry, I will be there, just in case something would go unaccording to the plan, that is fine.

"Fine, its good to have you on my side, because you saw that maniac back there, Mankind. He is really going through some serious problems, girl. And I am not getting my ass kicked by that maniac, is that right?

"Absolutely, ok go get yourself ready for the match, you got your ring gear ready, Paul?

"Yeah, all of those clothes are really annoying me, I liked it than but right now I want to finally change my style a bit.

"Well, go talk to Vince about that, he surely will accept your opinions about your character, dont you think?

"Yeah, we shall see, Chyna. Vince is a good guy, or at least I think he is. And what about Shawn, are you ready for his big match against that maniac, we were talking about?

"Yeah, we will be there as his insurance policy?

"Absolutely right, yeah, we will be there just in case anything wont be going by his schemes, but dont worry, Shawn is really smart and intelligent, he wont get into some serious trouble, I can assure you int that matter.

"Well, your match is next, Paul, go prepare yourself, I will wait for you here, ok?

"Ok, just keep cool, like you always do, baby, we need to win this match for me tonight, without any serious problems.

So we went to the ringside. Our entrance was impressive as always. The ring announcer set the stage for the finals of KOTR

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest will determine the 1997 King of the Ring. Please welcome your contestants. First from Boiler Room, weighting 287 lbs, Mankind.

"And his opponent, coming down the aisle accompanied by his bodyguard Chyna, from Greenwich, CT , weighting 247 lbs, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

So we made our entrance and the match could alredy start. We were serious about this match. It was a stepping stone in our business and I really needed to win it. The match started with some high profiled action from both sides. I was trying to ground that maniac from the get go. It was not easy, though, as he clotheslined me down. But I managed to gain some momentum, after I kicked him to the head. His neck and head was bothering him, so I had some weak point in my crosshairs. I started to twist and crank his neck in the ropes. Then I put him down with a DDT. Next I just gave him some patented Harley Race knee drops and jumping knee attacks. He was starting to look pretty nervous. So I needed to finish him off. When we get to the outside, Chyna finally hit him and she took him down, ref saw it, however.

I decided to smash him through the table. So I took him up to that table, where JR was complaining about me all the time. I planted him down with a Pedigree and the table broke down. Next he was not moving at all. So I get him back to the ring. Chyna hit him with that royal cane, or stuff like that. I just planted him down with a Pedigree. And I won the match. The big accomplishment has finally occured to me. After horrible feuds against Droese, Goddwin and others, I finally reached the top in my beginning career.

In the end they coronated me. I took my royal robe and the gold crown to my hands. I was so angry about that maniac, that I proved the point on him. I smashed his skull with my crown, although I didnt care. I was having some royal gimmick, but I was not interested in playing another gimmick of King Helmsley. I wanted to do things my own way. You already knew what way it went for me and Chyna.

We met a guy named Rick Rude. I knowed him, of course. He was that arrogant Ravishing One, sharing his great looking steroid body with all of his so called female fans.

So he contacted me and Shawn, he got the idea. Well you knew that we were both in Kliq, a backstage group consisting of me, Shawn and Nash with Hall. We were having a great run in the company, but it was time to get things rolling.

He offered a stable to us. To create some rebellious faction, that would spread chaos and rebel against authorities in WWF. That idea would give birth to maybe most rebellious, rules obeying, not looking back faction of all time, which is loved by most of my fans. It was given a name by Bret Hart. He called us degenerates. And we assumed it as our official name. I would like to let you know, that in next chapters you will witness all of my information about the greatest stint in my entire wrestling life, the faction simply known as ...

D- GENERATION X.

REVIEW. FINALLY DX IS HERE. TUNE TO NEXT CHAPTERS TO WITNESS GREAT FUN AND GREAT ADVENTURES WITH DX.


	12. Formation of the DX

**CHAPTER 12**

**FORMATION OF DX**

So as I said it in the previous chapter, I am going to let you witness my memories about maybe the most rebellious and most rules obeying faction in history of the squared circle. That faction is known by each and everyone of you as D-Generation X. We were given that name unintentionally by Bret "Hitman" Hart, when he called me and Shawn "You are nothing, but a degenerates". So that is the origin of our faction name.

But lets sift through my mind a little bit more right now. You maybe didnt knew that D- Generation X came from our obsession with women and sexual stuff. D- Generation signiffied everything that was degenerated in us. And X was the mark for our crotches and groins. We were obsessed with everything that was unpretty to the society as a whole. But we will explain our crotch chops later on.

It all started with one match. The match that me and Shawn along with Chyna and Rick Rude were planning to do. To be his insurance policy. So as Shawn was beating Mankind on that edition of Raw in Biloxi, we came down to the ring. First I came along with Chyna, JR already knew, that something is going on. He was absolutely right, as always. Shawn was getting an upper hand finally in the final scenes of the match. He managed to kick Mankind with a Sweet Chin Music. So the band was rocking.

At the end of the match Rick came to ringside to join us two. We were staring onto Mankind, who was distracted pretty much by our intimidating presence. So Shawn finished him already and he won the match. I remember J.R. saying those words in the end of that match

"Shawn Michaels has done it. The insurance policy has paid off. Hunter Hearst Helmsley along with Chyna and Rick Rude are with Shawn Michaels.

Yeah he was right. We were all on the same page from then. We decided to put a deal to the table. We shoot a promo about our beginning on Raw.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Shawn Michaels, the heartbreak kid. And these are my best of friends Triple H Hunter Hearst Helmsely and Chyna along with my bodyguard Ravishing Rick Rude. Now you are probably wondering why am I talking to you all right now. Well it is quite simple, boys and girls. We are the group of loyal people, who wants to make a change around here. This place is doing pretty good, but I gotta tell ya, that it is not quite good enough for me. Tell em Hunter.

"Yeah, thanks, Shawn. My name is Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but from now on you can call me simply Triple H. As my dear friend Shawn said it before, we are here to shake things up. We want to make a difference. The only way to do that, is to rebel. The rebelia, that you never even heard of. Next week you will all be witnesses of a new era. The kind of era, that will take you to the edge of your nice seats. We will dawn a chaos on this Wrestling Federation. And mark my words, because this is known to be true. We are D- Generation X and we will show you things and we will do things, that nobody has ever dared to do before.

"So keep tuned to the next edition of Raw is War, ladies and gentlemen. Because it is gonna be huge. And until then keep steady, keep ready and have your cash paid to you properly. We are done for now.

I was so excited about all of that. We were starting to really excite people in WWF. Vince told me to not be so serious about it. He allowed me to change my character a little bit. I could use my name Triple H properly from then. I was fully satisfied with this change of my attitude. I was always funny guy, and I was tired with playing snobbish, arrogant Connecticut Blueblood. I wanted to be just myself. And I was doing just that with my friends Shawn, Chyna and Rick.

Next edition of Raw, we were put onto the tag team match against The Undertaker, with whom Shawn was having quite some troubles, since he screwed him inadvertantly at SummerSlam against Bret Hart, where he was serving as the special guest refferee. But we wanted to make an example of Undertaker and his partner, the demented Mankind.

So the match started pretty good. We wanted to keep Undertaker away from tagging into the match all along. We beat up Mankind pretty bad. He was begging to get a tag to the Taker. But we didnt allowed that to happen. Near the end of a match we finally had enough. Shawn grabbed a steel chair and he smashed Taker once again with the chair. He never looked back since then. We tried to beat him down, because Shawn was tend to face Taker in the first ever Hell in a Cell match at Badd Blood, In your house. But we were ready, we just wanted to make sure, Taker wont make it to that Cell at all.

Well since our formation of DX was doing good, we shoot an interview with non other than Vin Man McMahon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, probably the most talented and most flamboyant athlete in the all of WWF, Shawn Michaels is gonna face The Undertaker inside Hell in a Cell. But just how in the hell are you gonna get out of the Cell in a Hell, Shawn Michaels?

"Let me tell ya, Vin Man, I dont have to get out of the Hell in a Cell, because I proved I could beat Taker and his ass all over the goddamn arena. Me with my buddy Triple H are currently unstoppable. You will wintess our rise to the top soon enough, dont you worry. But since you wanna talk about Hell in a Cell Vin Man, I am gonna tell ya what I am gonna do. I will make sure, Undertaker wont make it to Badd Blood this Sunday, and why? Tell em Hunter.

"Vince McMahon and WWF. You were always afraid of the KLIQs havent ya? Well this is one Kliq that you will never beat. Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Together nobody can stop us. And tonight I am gonna prove a point to everybody in this arena. Because tonight I will make an example of your big hero The Undertaker. Undertaker, tonight I am gonna enjoy kicking your dead ass all over this arena.

So I had to face the Undertaker. It was the main event of Raw is War. I wanted to make sure, he will be beaten up. I managed to get his damage to critical in the end. After I was finished, I took a steel chair and I smashed the Deadman and his skull. The match ended in a DQ win for Taker, but I didnt mind that at all. We just wanted to put him to sleep. So Shawn came down with a body bag. We kicked him down. Shawn put him out with Sweet Chin Music and me with a Pedigree. Then we zipped him onto the body bag. But as we were celebrating and stuff like that, something bad happened. He sit downed in that body bag. We started to make a run for it. Shawn tried to head out for the entrance ramp, but Taker was quicker. He started to make a rush for him. I jumped him from behind, but as we made it to the ramp, Taker lifted me up and he planted me down on the steel grate with Tombstone Piledriver. My head was aching and shaking. I couldnt feel a damn thing back there. Shawn started in desperate mode climbing the TitanTron, to flee from the Taker. And he escaped. The medics took good care of me and my headache. I was fine without a doubt in few weeks. And DX was on a roll from upcoming weeks, you just need to wait for my another memories. Dont worry, the rebelia will soon erupt in full passion and glory.

**REVIEW **


	13. DX RUNS THIS SHOW

**CHAPTER 13**

**D- GENERATION X IS HERE**

So we had finally formed DX. It was a greatest times of my entire life. Although we were not fan favourites from the first look, we were pretty enjoying ourselves, of course. Shawn and I were raging with new and another new ideas for our faction. We were formed around me, Shawn, Chyna and Rick Rude for now.

Our first steps led to protecting Shawn in his matches. Whenever he get into some troubles, we made our presence felt and we destroyed everybody, who was not agreeing with our side of politics. That was something, what brings me the best of all memories. We were battling against The Undertaker, a man who Shawn was set to face inside the first ever Hell in a Cell match. It was just another great type of match almost amazingly fitting the Deadman himself. But nobody expected, that Shawn would win. It was debuting Kane, who buried Undertaker and all his hopes of becoming the number one contender for Bret Hart and his title at Survivor Series in Montreal.

Maybe you wanna know, what exactly happened in Quebec. Well I cannot tell you all I know, but there is something to be revealed. It was just Bret, his ego and his disapproval to anything and everybody. He needed to be shut down. He wanted to destroy our great company, so we got rid of him forever. He wanted to took his title to WCW, our chief competition, the reason why we were in Attitude Era, and why we battled for ratings supremacy. He was just proof, that nobody is stronger than the Chairman himself, Mr. Vince McMahon. From that time, he was known simply as Mr. McMahon. The power hungry and relentless boss, who was bound to do anything to keep his precious title in his own company. But we were concentrating on our group, we were degenerates.

"Hey, Shawn, what are we going to do next? We need to spark some rebellia in this company. It is going quite good with us, but I got an idea. Lets interfere in another matches, and make some fun, what do ya say? We need to spread chaos around here, but not that kind of chaos that idiot Hart made, ya feel me?

"Absolutely Paul. You are right, of course. Bret is just a luggage, he needs to be violated. He is from Canada.

"Yeah, he is from Canada, what exactly are you thinking about, then?

"Well, lets made fun of his country, his antics and his stupid attire, that is all I am saying we need to do.

"You are a genius, Shawn. Lets do it, I will talk to my Chyna about this, and you talk to Rick, if he is right with that.

"No problem, do what you need to do, Paul.

So I told everything Shawn told me to say Chyna. She was amazed, of course by all of my great ideas about this business.

When it comes to me, I battled Owen Hart at Wrestlemania 14, and I beat him. I was a European Champion , but I lost it later on. Already Shawn held it, he won it in that great match against Bulldog back at One Night Only in Birmingham, England. I beat Dude Love there, it was nice and short match for me.

Next night we shot a promo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and this is my great friend Triple H. We are here to bring a chaos. This company needs somebody, who will change something around here. We are the men for that job, you understand me?

"Yeah, those idiots better understand that, Shawn. Ok, you will witness a whole new era. The era, that will go down in history. We will be part of it. And you can only watch it, because as I stand here right now, nobody can stop us.

"Yeah, he is right, Triple H, buddy, you are always right, and I am glad to announce to Hart Foundation a little bit of something new, they even didnt knew for now. Boys, you are going to be our first victims of never ending laughter and a good fun around here. Your precious Canada ass bitch country is rotten to its corre, because of guys just like you. Bret, Owen, Bulldog, you are a Horrible Foundation, quite frankly, I dont see any reason, why you are still bothering us. We are gonna change that fact, as a matter of fact, you can only watch.

"Bret Hart, the great Hitman himself. Much more like Bret "The jackass" Hart, dont you think, boys? We are the main men around here right now. So shut your mouth, stupid people, you need to teach a respect. I am not the man to play with. I am Triple H. I am the greatest championship material, you will ever had, except of my great friend Shawn Michaels, right here. Next week, everything will change around here, for sure. Tell em Shawn.

"Yeah Triple is right. Next week, we are gonna dawn that new era. We will spark a rebeliious party for all of you. You can suck it, that is what you need to do, boys and girls. So until next week, you can watch those idiots battling, or you better keep steady and tuned for us.

Yeah the next week was really great. We hired us a band. You know, our entrance theme needed to be great. We wanted lyrics which would say, that we dont want to hear anything about rules, that just nobody can tell us what to do. We wanted a rebellious song. And the man for that were DX Band. We contacted Chris Warren, he was a great musician that days, and he wrote some great lyrics for us. It was really catchy song and very good, too.

So next, Rick along with us prepared some logo for us. We were sure, that green color is the best color for us. We got the name D- Generation X for a reason. The reason was, that we were clearly a bunch of degenerates. And we put it to the DX logo. It was sprayed green. I took that time, so my boys would make some wrestling tights for me and Shawn, so we would represent our stable with respect and honor. Everything was prepared, that week , we get to think about some gesture. And we made it. We found out a crotch chop, with a X, we made it with our hands. When we would storm the ring we would do that gesture and at the same time the green pyro would transform into the X. It was really great, we tried that on live show, and people were amazed.

"Alright Hunter, we are next. Those faggots are gonna learn their lesson, so listen to me. You are going there with me. We will make a great show for the idiots in here, we need to watch our backs, however, because those canadian suckers are always lurking around here, so are you ready, Hunter?

"Yeah, I am ready Shawn, lets do this.

We stormed to the ringside. First our entrance song echoed around the arena. J.R was pretty shocked about it.

"Wait a minute, King. What is this about, huh?

"What do you mean ,what is going on, J.R?

"Well, that entrance theme, which is it, what wrestler is using that kind of a theme, can you tell me?

"Well, you are the expert around here, so you can tell me that, too.

"I dont have any freaking idea, who that is, oh wait a minute, its D-Generation X. Those degenerates are coming to the ringside right now.

"Dont call them that way, J.R, or they will crush you, if I let them knew that.

"Dont be playing hero, King, those guys should be very dangerous, at least they look like it.

"So, lets see what they are about to do in here.

I came to the ring with Shawn. We were running around like a bunch of sick kids. We made our hand gestures, the DX Crotch chops. Everything was booing us at that point.

"oooooh, welcome ladiiies and gentleeeemeeen, we are D- Generation X and we are going to roock this plaaace. Tell eem Hunter, hunter, where are you, dont be dancing around here like a fool , come on and tell them, what they wanna hear.

"Ass, bitch, fuckers, those were the rockers. Trash can bitchy ass, those were their names. Hart Foundation now sucks, you can call them all the ass.

"Well. nice rapping Hunter, you should become a rapper yourself, you know that?

"Well, I put some rhymes to the table, Shawn, you are a pretty good grown bitty boy.

"Hart Foundation, you are a bunch of Canadian suckers, here is your pretty little state flag, which will be tortured.

"Show them, Shawn. Put a rhyme to it, too.

"I can cought to it, spit on it, whatever I feel like it. I can make it look like bitch ass, when I will roll my pretty biggy pipe onto that.

"Ooooh, yeah, cause are yooou now reeeady to ssuuuuuuuck iiiitttttt?

"And next time we will give you all a lesson, of degrading the state flag of Canada, the perfomer this time will be Hunter Hearst Helmsley, my main man Triple H, and I will be your host, so have a nice day, and dont forget to suuuuuuck iiit!

"Man, those guys need to chill out a bit. If they dont stop with this, the anarchy could grow up in here pretty quickly, King.

"Who cares, but I just got two words for ya J.R.

"What words?

"Suuuuuuck iiit

So it was end of another day for DX. And another adventures with our great faction would only come. So stay tuned and dont forget to like this story, this good author and please SUUUCK ITTT

**REVIEW.**


	14. TWO WORDS- SUCK IT

**CHAPTER 14**

**D-GENERATION X JUST GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA**

So I already told you, that my career was beginning to roll. I defeated big name at Wrestlemania. It was Owen Hart. The legendary kid from Hart family. He was pretty hard opponent for me, so sorry that he cannot be with us to these days.

Well but I gained much needed momentum after my match against him. Chyna was my long and good friend and also my girlfriend, but we broke up, but we managed to stay very good friends, that is for sure. She started dated another wrestlers, like Sean Waltman. But we will talk about him later on. Me and Shawn were unstoppable. We finally decided, that our DX will be be fan- favourites at last. We started the Raw is War in big fashion.

So our entrance music hit the arena. Everybody stood on their feet. We were ready to steal the show once again

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Raw is War. We would like to present to you D-Generation X. So keep a good eye on us.

"As my buddy Triple H just said it, we would like to introduce ourselves. So for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching around the world. Well at least, we hope you are watching us now.

"Oooooooo, are you reeeeeaaady to suuuuuuck ittttt? , I shouted minute long time, everybody was cheering for us, it was another great feeling for me back then.

"My great buddy Triple H just disposed of Owen Hart at Wrestlemania. I am gonna let you in for something new. The great Commisioner of the WWF Sgt. Slaughter, or you can call him Sgt. Slobber if you wanna, be my guest, boys and girls. Tonight we have prepared a great segment for all of you. See we are just three now. Rick started his own business, but me, Chyna and my buddy Triple H are in need of some recruitement. So who its gonna be, who its gonna be, huh?

"We found a new members for D- Generation X. You knew those members very well, because in the past they went through some good tag teams. The first of them is known as third generation superstar from the family of very good "thieves". But no, no. He was here for some time now. You see, he wants to make a change in his life. We handed him that opportunity. So without further due please welcome the Road Dogg Jesse James.

"Oh, you didnt knooow, then you better caaaal someboooody, Road Dogg is in the house. I am ready to suck it. I am ready to blow it. I am ready to be your main man. Ladies and gentlemen, DX handed me this opportunity, and I was ready. I accepted almost immediately, no thinking this over, no. Not at all. So I can present to you, would you mind, Hunter?

"No Jesse, the stage is all yours, you can present to all of us the next member of DX, come on, we cannot wait, is that right?

"Ooook, please welcome my tag team partner and the newest member of D- Generation X Bad Ass Billy Gunn.

"Thank you my friend, here I am standing in front of you ready to kick some ass, tune in some music and be ready to steal the show all night long.

"Ok, and the last new member of our great stable of rebels, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the most notorious fan of DX, who was willing to change his name to be part of our very respected group of rebels, he is known as X- Pac. Come on out, buddy.

"Yeah, here I am. When these fine gentlemen offered me the spot in their respective group, I was solely amazed. I always wanted to be a rebel. It was part of me forever. And now, I can tell you that, I will never tear up from DX ever.

"You see those fine guys, I said, "They are now ready to bring the heat to all of you here tonight. So please stand up and be part of the history. But I just wanna know one thing. One question, that needs to be answered. Are you ready? Noooo, I saaid, are yooou reaaaaady?

YEEEEEEAH! the place went bananas.

"oooh, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, tonight D-Generation X proudly presents to you, Road Dogg Jesse James, Billy Gunn, and the unpredictable X-Pac.

"And if you are not down with that, we just got two words for ya, tell em Dogg.

"Suuuuck itt!

Well it was all amazing. We were unstoppable. Fan favourites all along. We started to really piss off Vince and his corporate team. But we wanted to do just that. To make sure, this company will get higher ratings all night long. And we made good on our promise. Soon nobody could ever say, that Raw is gonna end. No, because DX made sure, nobody will ever said that again. And we were the living proof of everything we said, we were going to do.

My parents were amazed, when they watched me on TV every week. They were so proud of me, much as my sister Lynn. She was married already. But I was still single at that time, I knew it would change in some time approaching, but in that time I was ready to concentrate for my group. Because when the year of 1999 came in, Shawn was out of our group. Not because some screwjob. Because his back was damaged. Undertaker crippled him. He needed to rest for years. It lasted almost three years, till he came back to WWF. But you will soon find out, I did not wanted him to come back, at all.

We were raging across the universe. I became the new leader of DX.

"And tonight, I just wanna say to you, that I will replace Shawn as a leader of D-Generation X. Dont worry, though. I will carry the flag of this very group with honor, pride and respect. We will do things, that nobody has ever thinked about before. We are strong and together there is no stopping us, believe me when I tell you that.

Well it remains to be seen, what we were gonna do next, the move, nobody thought was real, and that was Invasion of WCW live programming.

**REVIEW**


	15. DX invades WCW

**CHAPTER 15**

**INVASION OF THE WCW**

So you knew already that Shawn was gone from WWF for now. It was time for me to pick up the pace and become a great leader of D-Generation X. I recruited new great members, New Age Outlaws and energetic X-Pac. But we werent satisfied with this.

"Are you ready? No, I said are you ready? , everybody went like yeeeah, they were ready for us and our new message to the world

"Welcome to Raw is War ladies and gentlemen, my name is Triple H and these are my associates and the newest members of DX. Now we came down here to inform you about our plans for upcoming season of live television programming. Me and my buddies here are gonna rule the entire world boys and girls. We decided to win the Monday Night ratings over those scumbags WCW. Ted Turner is really stupid maniac, if he thinks that Raw is worse than his crappy little wrestling show. We are gonna show him, that he is absolutely wrong. But I cannot tell you anything much further. You just have to be prepared for anything. So please, gentlemen and nice women of this audience, you can now tell those two magic words, because if you are not down with that , we just got two words for ya, SUUUCK IT.

So I was planning to make something big. We were willing to go, where nobody was willing to go before us. I was planning to invade live programming of our chief competition WCW. So we required a plan.

"Road Dogg, Billy and Pac this is our plan. We will borrow that tank, because we want to be also known as DX Army. It will be great for business. Now I will take care of those military clothes for all of us. Chyna, be ready to meet me here in our secret location at 6. AM in the morning, ok? So we will sift through our official plan. For now you are dismissed, boys and girl.

My plan was meant to be brilliant. I contacted my parents. They knew the man, who was selling all the military shirts and pants.

"Hey dad, I have a little favor. I need some military clothes for my big action tomorrow. Can you get it for me, please?

"No problem Paul, I will arrange that for you, you dont need to worry about it.

"Ok, dad thank you very much.

"What you need it for, exactly?

"Well, you know me and my great buddies from DX are planning to do something big tomorrow. We are gonna invade the live programming of WCW, but dont let anybody know, that I told you that, it is top secret information, dad.

"Ah, dont worry about it. That information will be safe, of course. So you can come to collect those clothes tonight, if you will get there on time.

"Yeah, I will come, tell mom to prepare some good meal for me, I will definitely be very hungry in the evening.

"Ok, no problem, bye for now, I gotta go to work.

"Ok, fine, bye.

So when the evening came, I went to my parents house in my hometown Nashua. Dad already collected those promised things for me. I just needed to collect something more important for our action. I contacted my old friend from the army shop in Atlanta, Georgia. WCW was held there for tomorrow, of course. I needed apart from army t-shirts and pants and boots some megaphones and walkie- talkies. He sold me all of that stuff for great prize. You know, friendly discount.

I was so thrilled about that, I couldnt even sleep that night. But next morning I took all the stuff in the car with me. Chyna was already waiting for me.

"Hey Chyna, nice to see you so early. Sorry for being late, but I needed to collect our staff for today. Did boys came here, already?

"No, they will be here in about ten minutes.

"Ok, fine, dont need to hurry, we will storm from this place about 10 AM, WCW programming will start about 3 PM. So we can do some propaganda in the meantime.

"Hey, Hunter, Chyna, are you ready for action? , asked Dogg with Billy, when they came to our rendezvous place.

"Of course, we just need to sift through final instructions for our action today. So boys these are our clothes. I hope I got everyone size, especially for Chyna, I hope.

"Yeah, those are my number, great.

"Ok, here you got your t-shirts with our logo and pattern. Here you got some black army pants and black army boots. Also boys, I arranged some great helmets for you, you can even give some war paint on, if you wish to.

"Wow, that was what I was looking for, Paul, thank you very much. We will be badass out there, for sure.

"Ok, I will change to my clothes of the leader, and I will meet you outside near the parking lot to the river.

"Fine.

So I changed onto my army clothes. I put on my helmet, I was looking great. You know, I wanted to be soldier, if it wasnt for wrestling. My long blonde hair were waving in fresh summer wind. Boys and Chyna came to our official runout point.

"Ok, here is the plan. We are going to invade those suckers place of WCW. Today, we will go down to history. Remember, to follow my instructions and obey the rules, so everything should be just fine with me. Any questions?

"Yeah, just one Paul. Are you ready?

"Yeeeeah, you bet your ass, that I am ready. Ready as I will ever be. Ok so no more questions from you to me?

"Nope. We are ready to go, Hunter.

"Ok, so straight to the streets, but let me introduce to you our tank driver and official captain of the team DX. This is John Derowich.

"Hey, guys, so nice to meet you, so are we ready to go?

"Yeah, you already heard them, John. Start the tank, jump on boys and girl, and lets do this shit.

We cruised down to the streets of Atlanta. We were slowly heading to WCW arena, where they were supposed to have their live action. People were looking on us with disbelief and also with grace and pride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we are invading WCW. Who wants to come with us? Raise your hands, come on , raise your hands.

I was shouting to the megaphone, so I was really looking strong and powerful, Dogg and Billy were looking amazing in those helmets and war paints.

"WCW sucks, we are gonna storm their place, please join the message of D-Generation X, cause tonight they are gonna learn their lesson.

"DX, DX, DX, DX. Everybody was so amazed with us. We were storming the streets, traffic went completely nuts. Nobody could get through us.

"We want you to join us, boys and girls. We are coming near the arena. What are your thought, boys?

"WCW sucks, WCW Sucks, those guys are just some pussies wrestling like some kind of puppies, we need to teach them their lesson.

"Ok, we are almost there, my fellow battlers. Ladies and gentlemen, its time for questions from our fans to us. First raise your hands, and your questions will be answered. So who is gonna be first guest?

"Me, chose me Triple H.

"I see some nice brunette back there in green blouse, come on down sweetheart and tell us your name.

"Its Janice.

"Great, Janice, so what is your question for DX?

"Are you gonna storm their place tonight?

"Of course, we are gonna storm their place tonight. Not only that, we will stop their programming for good, nobody can stop us. What are the other fans interested in?

"Hi, my name is Jeff. Can we join you and storm the arena of WCW?

"If you want, you can gladly come with us. Boys took that kind man onto our tank, so he will be part of the greatest day of our lives.

"Wow, thank you.

"Ladies, gentlemen, who is the boss around here?

"Triple H, Triple H, Triple H.

"Are youuu reeeady to suuuck it?

"Yeeeeah.

"Who wants to shut down the mouth of WCW, who is so confident?

"Weeee all are.

"Ok ,we are here, we are about to enter their arena through their garages. Road Dogg, Billy, go out there and kindly knock on the door.

"Yooohooo, is somebody in there, DX is storming this place, suckers.

"Guess, our mission wont be successfull, but we almost made it, isnt it great?

"Yeeeeah.

"We did something, that nobody was willing to do, and that is a great success, nonetheless, what do you think, guys?

"Yeeeeah, DX, DX, DX, DX, DX ,DX ,DX, DX, DX, DX, DX , DX, DX, DX , DX, DX, DX, DX, DX, DX, DX, DX, DX.

"Ok, so you were watching DX almost storming the live programming of WCW. Until next time we will see ya.

And it was all done. But more challenges were ahead for me and my group. But I needed to concentrate on me.

**REVIEW**


	16. Hunter joins Corporation and other jobs

**CHAPTER 16**

**FEUD WITH THE GREAT ONE**

As the time passed by, we were already in year of 1998. I was twenty- nine back then. Very young, hungry man seeking another victories over the greatest names in the business. And the man for my stardom was the Great One. We started our first feud over the Intercontinental Championship, a workhorse title that started my storied career in WWF. I was willing to do anything I could to took that title around my waist. Because Shawn was out, nobody could stop me in my tracks. And Chyna was the very useful woman for me all the time along with my buddies from D-Generation X. We started that feud, with pranks around Nation of Domination, another faction opposite to us, which The Rock was so called leader apart from Faarooq, D-Lo Brown and Mark Henry and other his stupid cohorts.

As you maybe forgotten, we started our title matches in very nice fashion. DX was always banned from ringside along with NOD. But Chyna was allowed to stay, she was the legit part of my team of degenerates. So at Fully Loaded, I was set to face The Rock in 2 out of three falls match. We didnt achieved any pin, so it ended in draw. We have to settle our issues and differences at The biggest event of the summer, Summerslam. And it was that legendary ladder match for the title, I was so hungry for.

Well that match was clearly awesome, it was meant to be great. Vince wanted it to almost steal the show, apart from the main event, where Stone Cold battled Undertaker as the defending WWF Champion. It was nice match between them two, but I was just concentrating on my performances all the time.

The stupid thing about that all was, that I injured very badly my knee. Rock tried to expose it all the way in our SS clash. He was pretty successfull, because I would lose the match, if it wouldnt be for a low blow from Chyna to The Rock, however there were no DQ, so everything was fine with a refferee.

But for my legitimate knee injury, I lost the title in very short period. That title meant back in the time a world for me. I busted my ass a few times to achieve it. But they sidelined me away for Christ sake. But it is just like that. Once you are up, then you are down. But no matter how hard they threw you down, you need to get up and continue fighting every single time, I learned that and it was my ultimate heal for every pain in the ass.

Back there, I was face of the company, almost, if it wasnt for The Rock, who was so arrogant and egotistic that he stole that spot only for himself. He represented Corporation, after Vince once again screwed another man at Survivor Series, like year before with Bret Hart. This time the victim of his dirty deeds was Mankind, the man everybody thought Vince put his fate in. But he wanted Rock as the corporate champion. I was willing to change that fact, no matter what. You maybe are wondering why I was battling Corporation, when I would join them, but it didnt mattered to me at all, you know. When you are in this business as long as me, you will take every opportunity that is given to you at the time. And I wasnt any difference, of course not. Dx was starting to bother me, and I wanted to express myself as a top heel of the company finally. Because I felt it was comfortable for me. I always played bad guys in the past, that way I got my job in WCW and finally in WWF as Connecticut Blueblood, you know that to be true.

Another time Corporation was winning it all. But something I was working all the time finally came for me. I received a title opportunity. I was the number one contender for WWF Title for the very first time. It was meant to be an " I Quit" Match against the Rock. But again, circumstances were against me once again. I was getting and falling onto the trap. You see, in the end of that match Kane was about to Chokeslam my girl Chyna, but I stopped him. And then it suddenly happened. She kicked me to the nuts. Apparently, she joined the ranks of the Corporation. But it was just another part of another storyline.

"Man, Vince, she kicked me to the nuts, can you believe that?

"Yeah, I saw that Paul, dont worry, you are the top star of this business, and one day you will be the best wrestler in this business. Right now, you just need to concentrate. Try to play a hero to that people. They put their money into you. So dont disappoint them, Hunter.

"Ok, if thats your wish, I will follow it.

That talk told me everything I needed to know. I was getting good push all the time. I was thirty already. And I was looking amazing. My body was in the best shape, I was having all the girls I could think of, and I was making money, many people could only dreamt of. I had it all, I was complete package. And hell, I was pretty enjoying it, my role, everything was going just fine for me, and you know what, I am grateful and I dont have any regrets in all of my entire career. They wanted me, they needed , I was always there for them, for the people, for idiots in the upper management, and Vince handled me good opportunities to showcase my abilities and my undeniable charisma. And that as you know was always my biggest pride.

Already another Wrestlemania came down the line. Number fifteen in a row. I was battling the man that was responsible for my collapse. That man was Kane. He had Chyna in his corner. What a paradox, you would think. But I was upset even more like you, you can just think about it all the time. The woman of my life was playing dirty deeds in favor of The Corporation. After the match, she destroyed Kane, and she so called rejoined my stable DX. But then another day, another match, she once again turned her back one me. The man who felt her betrayal this time was my great buddy of DX X- Pac. She was his girlfriend that time. She betrayed him, when she helped that bastard my future brother in-law Shane McMahon retain his European Championship. But this is the biggest upset you ever witnessed. I was just playing the same role like Rock. People cheered for me just like for him. But I was the biggest SOB all the time. And as I said it earlier, I always liked that role of me in that. As Pac was laying almost motionless, in the ring, I came to ringisde, to seemingly help him get back to locker room and heal his opened wounds. But I kicked him to his disgraceful gut and I planted him down with my destroying finishing maneuver Pedigree. I sweared about him and I kicked his little ass over the building. And there I was, boys and girls. Triple H back in the day joined maybe the biggest heel family The Corporation. Later renamed for me. McMahon Helmsley Faction or Era if you will.

**REVIEW. IT IS GOING GOOD, STAY TUNED TO ANOTHER GREAT CHAPTERS OF THE LIFE OF THE GAME.**


	17. Corporate Player

**CHAPTER 17**

**CORPORATE PLAYER**

So I betrayed my friend X-Pac to help Shane retain his European Championship. It was all planned for me. I was really tired of D-Generation X for some time on. We were really great and all, but in the end of the day, I wanted to be WWF Champion. So I changed my persona. I started to be even more violent and vicious, than ever before. You remembered me as a member and leader of DX, with long blonde hair, wrestling long tights with DX motives and things like that. Well I decided it was time for change.

I went to hairdressers. I cut my hair a little. But not all of my hair, just I shortened it, because it was really hard to wash them, keep them in good looks and all of that stuff. I also started to tape my fists and fingers. I replaced tights with shorter, more comfortable trunks. So I threw DX out of my life, for that time. I considered it was time for me to play role of the Corporate Player, and everybody hated me for that, which suited me just fine.

Well since that I received more title opportunities and better storylines. I wasnt controlled by anybody. I had Chyna still in my corner. We were both hand in hand for Corporation Team and for the McMahons. I wanted something more than that. I really needed to become WWF Champion for the first time ever. That chance soon came.

After I failed to win that title at numerous occasions, because some idiots didnt want me to be their representative, I achieved a triple threat match with Stone Cold and Mankind at SummerSlam. The bad thing was that they put special guest refferee to that match. And it was Governor of Minnesota himself. Great Jesse The Body Ventura. He was just a promise to all of the fans, that this match will stay impartial and nobody would be advantaged.

I failed once again. Mankind again reclaimed WWF title. When he took advance of the opportunity, that was given to him. I hated him, as a Cactus Jack, he almost ended my short career. And I was willing to put an end to it. But the talk about it later. I finally achieved what I always wanted. You know Mankind put his title on the line, and I kicked his fat ass to become WWF champion for the first time in my career. I fitted well with my attitude and look. I was like beast. I explored and I exposed every mans weakness. And I took full advantage of that weakness. Whether it was hurt knee, hand, neck you name it. I started to go after those weak points immediately to gain the upper hand in the contest. And nobody could stop me, not at all, even if they tried, I won the matches at any cost possible.

Well I managed to keep my title for some time later. But I lost it, because Vince wanted to become champion himself. I was really disgusted by this decision of his. I was willing to keep my title at any cost, but in the end of the day, boss is the main man in this business, so I had to shut my mouth and keep the step.

But no matter. I regained my title,and I became two time world champion. I defeated six men in the six pack challenge at Unforgiven 1999. I pinned Austin to win my second time title. It was a nice feeling, you bet it was. I managed to keep it and then again I dropped the ball. Big Show defeated me for that title, because he wanted to be champion too, just like me. I gave him that opportunity, and he didnt failed. He was the giant, and I had respect for him, because he is mine deserved and longtime friend.

But nobody knew what was coming. The stupid fans, I gotta admit were fooled by me all the time. Well I was the power player in this game. Always and that couldnt change anything at all. Vince was going to find out, how evil and maniacal I could be. I stepped to his family and I took his most precious treasure. His daughter.

Stephanie McMahon. The most gorgeous and wonderful woman in my entire life. I never ever seen the girl, that was so nice and so intellectual at all. She had it all. Good looks, nice ass, nice pair of titties, everything I thrived for. And she saw her man role model in me. And I knew it. She was admiring my job in WWF for long, long time. She was just 22 at the time and I was thirty. But in love age difference doesnt matter to me or my parents.

Well one day Vince was having a promo about setting things to order in WWF. Austin was giving him some hard time, and ratings were blowing the roof. And he needed to keep that momentum going. Austin was the man, who secured ratings supremacy for years passed. And he knew it very well. Even he never liked him. He hated him, quite frankly I knew what he was thinking. He was drinking beer, he was filthy, finger pointing redneck, who could not live his day without alcohol and strong vurgal words.

When Stephanie joined his lovable father in the ring, I was just waiting. Waiting for my opportunity to reveal myself to him, finally. She always had that angry and evil look in her eyes, before her father could see that, she jumped to me and she took me around the neck. He was completely shocked and upset about this predicament and very bad situation. Me and the love of my life had just joined forces. And nobody could stop the loving couple of evil manners.

On TV we just married. And he hated me by strength of his loving heart. We were evil, we hated him all the way. But we were great couple together. And you bet your ass, that I didnt afford the fact, that woman of my life was giving his father a hard time of times. I enjoyed it fully. And people were hating us, and that was keeping me alive. I knew, that I am by myself. I keeped myself apart from them and their visions. My vision was to become greatest wrestler of the world, and I managed to do that. Even not everyone was approving it, and they werent, I never really cared about that, you can trust me on that.

I then defeated old man at Armaggedon. It was so nice and satisfying. The old man was reeling and we were high in the clouds. Who knew that I was going to marry Steph in the real life, too. I knew it all that time.

**REVIEW. MCMAHON-HELMSLEY FACTION IS HERE.**


	18. PaulStephanie

**CHAPTER 18**

**PAUL=STEPHANIE**

I have made so many, since I first arrived in WWF in 1995. I became King of the Ring I became two time WWF Champion, even my title reigns were short lived. I formed the best faction in history of squared circle with my best buddy Shawn Michaels, the legend of this business. But most of it all for me personally the biggest success of them all was Stephanie McMahon.

As I already told ya or should I say wrote ya, I met Steph in WWF in front offices, when she visited her dad to look how business is working for him and the company as a whole. She was the girl from me, from the first moment, that I saw her. She had long curly hair, great figure, amazing eyes and that irresistable smile, that brought another meaning to my life. I never really met a girl like her in my life before. Sure I was dating many and many girls, I had lived with my former bodyguard and best of female friends Chyna, but I never met a girl like Stephanie. She showed me new meaning of world love.

"Hey, my name is Triple H.

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you Triple H. I just hope it isnt your true real name, or is it, she laughed with that beautiful smile

"Eheh, no. My name is Paul Levesque. So you can call me Paul, if you want. What is such a nice girl like you doing here?

"Well, my dad brought me here to get adapted around here, you know? Get usefull to it all.

"Well, I know what you mean, eh what is your name?

"Oh sorry, I am so rude. Its Stephanie McMahon. Nice to meet you, Paul.

"Very nice to meet you, Stephanie, well what do you think if I invite you for a nice dinner tonight after Raw ends? would you mind?

"Yes, I would like to go with you, Paul. I never really had a date before in my life.

"How you mean never? Never somebody took you out for a date or something like that ever before?

"No, Paul, you must believe me, boys in my hometown arent very good to me, if you know what I mean.

"Were they giving you a hard time? Tell me, who they are, and I will stitch their bad faces right now.

"Ah, nevermind that Paul. Right now, you are here, and I wanna go with you out for a nice dinner, so lets not blew up this nice moment.

"Ok, I was told that we are forming McMahon- Helmsley Faction, and that we are gonna marry each other on live TV.

"Yeah, I heard about it, isnt it nice?

"Well, I never played this such a role before, but I think that with you by my side, we will make a good impression on those people.

"We surely will, Paul. So I will meet you after the show, alright? Come wait for me outside the arena.

"Ok, no problem Steph, see ya there.

I was looking forward to our date. I wanted her just for myself. Nobody told me to keep my hands away from her. We were going to marry on live TV, but who says, we cant do it in a real life?

Well we went for a nice dinner together. Stephanie was looking amazing, even she wore jeans and a t-shirt, but she looked great in everything. Soon we started to date each other, I wanted to see her everyday, and never let her go.

When we started that big storyline of McMahon- Helmsley Era, she started to accompany me to the ring everytime. She became a Womens Champion herself, even we have to help her win those matches against Victoria, Trish Stratus and so on. We managed to make it and we were always happy.

Soon I was getting ready for my third title reign. I was given opportunity against that big nasty bastard Big Show, as he called himself back in the day.

"Following contest is scheduled for one fall and its for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first, accompany by his wife and Womens Champion Stephanie McMahon- Helmsley, from Greenwich, CT, weighting 255 pounds, Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"And his opponent, weighting 500 lbs, Big Nasty Big Show.

The match went very good for me. I managed to beat Big Show, even he hit me with his best shots. I resisted and I won my third WWF Title. So from that time I was three time World Champion already.

And I started to call myself The Game. Because I was always willing to play the game. And because I was the best player in the game for WWF. I heard that this nickname was intended for Owen Hart, but he died unfortunately, so I adopted it for his tribute.

Because I was always heavy hitter and relentless fighter who would expose any weakness, J.R. gave me another nickname, that was official, since nickname is valid if someone else gave you one, he started to call me Cerebral Assassin. It was great, and I thanked him for that great nickname made for me. He gave name also to my friends Road Dogg and Billy Gunns tag team, he named them New Age Outlaws. Because they were bad guys from New Age of great wrestlers.

So me and Stephanie were high in the company. Everybody wanted to fight me for my title, and I managed to keep my title to the Wrestlemania, all the way. I was feeling great, my body was looking in a great shape and I was healthy for the time being. Nothing was bothering me and my career was on meteoric rise. Vince gave me opportunities and I served them just right. But Mick Foley was starting to bother me and it started a war between me and his annoying character Cactus Jack. I beat his ass in Hell in a Cell so bad, that he fell through the cage and he smashed the wooden floor beneath the ring.

But only one thing mattered to me, you know. And that thing and also person was my Stephanie, girl I gave my life to. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU BABE.

**REVIEW. Nice, dont you think? **


	19. End of Cactus Jack

**CHAPTER 19**

**END OF CACTUS JACK**

Well as I am sitting right now in my big house with my wife Stephanie and my three kids in Greenwich I already told you thirty years of my life and 5 years of my career, which were the best for me, I already won WWF Championship more than on one occasion, I became The Game, the most feared competitor in WWF History. But it wasnt enough for me at that point.

We shifted into another millenium. It saw our ratings won another night, because WCW was already bought by Vince, so he destroyed them by this move, and it brought many great superstars, who went on to become one of the all time greats. For example Chris Jericho, who was on the roll in WCW as he invented his 1,002 moves and he brought another great spirit into our great company. But I was considering another battle against the man, who was almost uninjurable. Well he was injurable, but he was psychotic and deranged maniac. His name is Mick Foley. He wanted to be here for another time, but I decided to put an end to him and his fifteen year long career. He returned as Cactus Jack and he wanted to prove something to me and all those people. So our tensions culminated all the way into the Royal Rumble.

I was as always from then escorted to the ring by my then on-screen wife and co-owner of WWF (with me on-screen of course). She was the love of my life even then, before we get real life married together. So I managed to defeat him in a great and unforgetable match. Cactus was willing to put his body on the line. But when he put thumbtacks to the ring, it was time to end it. I gave him two pedigrees, final one head first onto those damn thumbtacks and he was done, you know dead meat. Another win for my amazing career. But he wanted to win my WWF Title. I put it this way for him

"Cactus, Mick, Mankind or whatever your name freakin is, you can name the stipulation for our match, I allow you to do that, since you cannot beat me in a normal or hardcore match, so go on and tell me your stipulation.

"I want Hell in a Cell with you Triple H. And I am gonna prove that fifteen years are better than five, this time I will emerge victorious, Hunter.

"You are stupid, or those hard hits from multiple chair shots got on your brain, Mick? You cannot beat me, and not even inside Hell in a Cell. So I tell you what, I will put the WWF Title, my precious title on the line against you, if you will do one thing. When I beat your ass, you will move on and you will be forever retired, no more personas and other stupid stuff, when I am done with kicking your fat ass, I will be the most successfull man in the history of this business. Cause I am The Game and I am that damn good.

Most of all of you would say that I am a big egomaniac, but I am not. I was just proving my point to the whole world. Cactus lost to me inside HIAC, and I never ever looked back, I was bruised and battered from that fight, but he broke down the wooden floor of that ring, when I backdropped him through the cell roof. He was looking dead, but he got back to his feet, so I had to finish him once and for all. And I did just that, and there was nobody who was better at that point than me, you can trust me in that case.

So because I beat Cactus Jack, I was going to WrestleMania as a champion. Linda set it as a fatal four way match. The other beside of me were Big Show, with Shane in his corner, The Rock with Vince in his corner and surprisingly Mick Foley himself made it to WM, so he achieved his another lifelong dream ,to main event WrestleMania, he got Linda McMahon my mother in- law in his corner. It was almost my best match. Not just Vince turned on Rock and I retained my title, but he joined our Faction with Shane who betrayed Show and I ended Foley and his long career forever, when I delivered second pedigree on a steel chair. Linda was looking very sad, but who cares? Only my success stands in history books forever.

Vince was pretty glad to join McMahon- Helmsley Faction, he provided good backing for our group, and I also convinced my old buddies from old DX Road Dogg, Billy, and X- Pac to join me and my wife in Faction. They turned all heel, and they were standing next to me. It was just part of the business, you know.

My next feud was with Chris Jericho. It began when he kissed my wife Stephanie and he attacked me and he almost took my knees out, so I screwed him. When he was being escorted from the arena, I knee headed him down with my title and then DX kicked him in the ribs, I took my sledgehammer and he was all done, he was carried out on a stretcher into the hospital bed right away. Well I beat him at Fully Loaded, not only that but Steph slapped him in the face two times, it was great scene for me.

You know another man was heading for my wife. It was olympic gold medallist, Kurt Angle. He entered the love triangle between me, him and Stephanie. I beat him, she even managed him, but she betrayed him with a low blow. It was so sweet feeling. I never regretted that in my entire life.

In my next chapters, you will witness another chapter of my life. With a man, that was always my chief enemy, I almost ended his career, when I attacked his knee, then he attacked mine. His name is Steve Austin. We were known as Two Men Power Trip, because every time we battled each other, it could blow up pretty easily. But I tell you what. Steve is a good friend of mine nowadays. I respected him always for his great actions, he could blow up the bus of DX, he could fill Vinces corvette with a concrete and almost drown Vince in a beer bath. He was amazing, he is amazing, and he will always be respected by me. We enjoyed pretty good times together, even I dont drink, but he talks great jokes, about me as well.

You will see, how it all transpired in the next chapters. But be ready, cause Shawn will came back, and it will start a feud that will last in memories forever.

**REVIEW.**


	20. Two Men Power Trip

**CHAPTER 20**

**TWO MEN POWER TRIP**

This is another big chapter of my glorious career. Well I thought it would be good to let you be part of my memories about me and Steve Austin. I already became WWF Champion five times, which was the biggest happiness of my entire life. I ended Cactus Jack at Hell in a Cell. It was just a part of one big storyline, dont find anything suspicious about us two. We are two good friends right now with Mick and nothing will ever change that fact. It was dawn of a new millenium. Chris Jericho made his grand entrance , when he verbally squashed The Rock, another great nemesis for remainder of old millenium. But there was another man, who was even more popular than yours truly. He was Stone Cold. Even from that famous promo after he was coronated King of the ring, his legend and the start of Attitude Era was born. I was very proud to be the big part of the greatest years of my entire career. I lived that era very proudly, we were doing some of the greatest feuds and I had the privilege to be called The Game.

This nickname was made for deceased Owen Hart. But I took that as mine nickname, you know as a tribute to his great career in WWF. And after my big feuds with Rock and Stone Cold, where I tried to end their respective careers and most of all Mick Foley, J.R. gave me that legendary nickname, that went with me for the rest of my career, which is still active, but in another way. I was dubbed by him as Cerebral Assassin. It was great I had no remorse in my mind. I thanked J.R. for that accolade from him, you know he also gave name to my friends of friends New Age Outlaws Road Dogg and Billy Gunn.

I was so in love with Stephanie McMahon, that you couldnt even imagine that. It was woman of my life. The most sexy and most powerful woman apart from my own mother. We had that on screen relationship and I really enjoyed it. She stood in my corner ever since we associated after that match against Vince. Mcmahon- Helmsely faction was then born. She stood in my corner at WrestleMania, where I defended my precious WWF title against Big Show, Mick Foley and The Rock. Rock was betrayed and finally the old man affiliated himself with our faction. Nobody could stop us at that point, you bet it. But another man wanted to end my career. I almost ended his. That man almost lost his career when Owen Hart tombstoned his neck against the mat in that infamous match for the Intercontinental Championship. It was Steve Austin. I was meant to destroy his knees, but he did something to that day unimaginable. He locked me in a car, he lifted me up, I was still in that old car and he dropped me to the unpromising concrete, but I was okay, airbags saved me, and it was just part of another great storyline of ours.

Its funny because I ordered Rikishi to ran over him with my car. I revealed myself after that. It was that famous promo. You know Austin locked my in the locker room with poisonous snake , the rattlesnake. He bit me, or so he thought, I ran away from him, but I faked my eye injury. Next week on Raw I decided to make idiot out of Austin.

"I can now see Austin, that this title means everything to you, so come on down and I will hand it to you personally. I was bit by poisonous snake, and I cannot take it anymore. So ladies and gentlemen, you will now all witness my breakdown.

Austin was backstage, he called for me then. So I went there, and I supposedly was about to hand him my title. But when Vince was trying to give it to him, I took it from him and I smashed Austins head with it. He was done. I took him to the wheelchair and went for the entrance ramp.

"This is it, Austin. You will never took this title away from me. You think I am stupid, I am The Game and I am that damn good. I will cripple your ass. If you wanna fight, okay we will fight but its gonna end it all. Three stages of hell match, you heard me Austin? Its gonna be your final end.

That match was as brutal as it comes. I managed to beat him after the most brutal match of my career , well almost that would come later against Shawn inside Hell in a Cell. I could not remember anything, just from the final footage. He hit me with barbed wire and I hit him with my sledgehammer, I fell down on him, refferee counted the pin, and I won.

But we were meant to tag together. I was meant to finish Austin, so he could have his needed surgery of his both knees, that were severely damaged by me. When Rock was battling with Austin on Smackdown in a steel cage, I was about to help Rock, but I attacked him and I created unforgettable alliance with Steve.

We started to call ourselves Two Men Power Trip. Who would have ever thought that two of the biggest rivals in the past two years would join forces together. I was surprised myself, when Vince wanted this to happen. But I was ok with it, as always, my boss, his rules, you know the rest of the story. Vince was going to become my father in law. And I was meant to deal with it as good as I could possibly can.

After few months we became Tag Team Champions, and we defeated Brothers of Destruction to win their tag titles and we remained WWF Champion in Steve and I was Intercontinental Champion myself. It was nice ride, I gotta tell you. Story of my fucking life. And the rest as they always say is history.

In the next chapters of my autobiography of my storied career, we will witness another feuds and you will witness wedding in a real life, where Stephanie will finally become Stephanie Marie Levesque.


	21. Inside look on career of Triple H

**CHAPTER 21**

**CAREER IN JEOPARDY**

As I was saying I was tagging with my buddy Stone Cold Steve Austin. We were on a high roll. We defeated Undertaker and Kane in one match. We were at the top of the mountain. It was only 2001 and Two Men Power Trip were the most despised duo in WWF. But we enjoyed that quite much. Something was good, something was not, but we mostly had a lot of good fun together in our tag team. Vince made that idea in his logical mind and he set our tag team, you know. I was pretty cool with it, because my career was on a hot streak at the time, and I never ever looked back. Shawn was still in retired mode, but it soon had to change nonetheless, the talk about it will be later. I just wanna fill you in some uncomfortable stuff. I never hated the guys for term that wrestling is fake, but that soon changed, wrestling is not fake, and everybody got to know that in our Tag Team Championship defense. We were defending against Canadian duo of Chris Jericho and another Chris Benoit, the guy I should not mention even in this my biography, but nonetheless something terrible happened during that match. I was just waiting for Steve to tag me into the match, when he got caught in Walls of Jericho. I ran in but as soon as I did that I felt terrible and most crucial pain of my entire life, you could heard me scream even on your television screen. I completery tore off my left quadriceps. It was the biggest muscle of human body, and I tore it completely off the bone. But I still proved to everybody how much of a fighter I was and still am and I finished the match, I even had to be put in Walls of Jericho, but I could not feel anything in my left leg, because it felt like rubber. My muscle was off the bone back then. After the match I was put on stretcher and they transported me to the local medical facility. Steve was really concerned about my health and I really appreciate that concern of his. We defended the tag titles but we had to disband our glorious tag team. Doctors banned from competing for next year and half. They X- rayed my left leg and they discovered that horrible truth, that my quadriceps was left off my bone. I was immediately put on surgery list for operation. They needed to put my muscle back to the bone, it was very hard and long surgery, but Dr. James Andrews made a beautiful job. He managed to complete the surgery and I thanked him for saving my life and also my storied career. I needed to rest, but that was small price for the tragedy of my muscle being torn off the bone. My mother and father along with my sister were terrified. They called me every day to check on to my current condition but I assured them all, that I will be fit in no time. Because that is price that we must pay for being in professional wrestling business. Sometimes you are up and down.

"Oh man, I was so terrified, when I heard that, said J.R.

"Triple took took that pain as a real man, he inspired me to become obstacles after obstacles and to never give up, said John Cena.

People were asking me my whole career, if I dont wanna throw my career away, to retire and to enjoy my family and my kids. I Said I could had to, but this is a kind of life I want. I dreamt my whole childhood that I would become pro wrestler. Ric Flair was my biggest inspiration to do that, you know. Four Horsemen were the influence on me. I watched Arn Anderson giving his rivals that big spinebuster, which I adopted to my moveset. It is incredible, how much I learned in my life about staying the best on road.

My parents wanted me to become doctor or something like that. I was just laughing about it, because I never saw myself giving diagnoses and prescripting meds to another people. It was not me. I was always that good looking blonde guy, who wanted to show himself, to date as many girls as he could possibly can and I have done it all. I was dating Chyna, but then Stephanie came into my life and I changed my look on life, I never ever wanted to date any girls anymore. She was my new motivation.

While I was resting at home, I was still watching wrestling all the time. Attitude Era was closed almost, but new superstars wanted to make a difference. You had Chris Jericho, guy with tons of charisma and in ring skills, you had Dudley Boyz, the greatest tag team on this planet. There were many guys, that deserved to be on spotlight, but I was glad that I managed to put myself in that spotlight, I won WWF Championship on many occasions. And I wanted to return to the ring, it was always my home. When you are walking on that entrance ramp, you feel so free. You feel like you can do it all. I was proud of my career. My kids were proud of me and my wife is very proud of me being her husband. She is the love of my life and nothing could change that very fact. I was set to return in 2002.

That year was meant to be special for myself. Shawn Michaels, my best friend, he was coming back and I was put into position of really testing him. Who else could give him best fight of his life than his best buddy of all. And Vince decided to put that big feud among us. And I never looked back, ladies and gentlemen. I was good at it and I wanted to prove to everybody in the world , that Triple H could not go away so easily. I was playing sick asshole who was willing to break your arm, leg or back with a sledgehammer and laugh about it. I guess, myself was the biggest inspiration for Randy Orton and his malicious, remorseless character. That is just the beginning of thing to come, so tune in to next events of my career.

**REVIEW**


End file.
